Halloween Stories: A Series of One-Shots
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: A Series of One-shots revolving around some of our favorite characters based on Halloween and supernatural themes! Warnings will be posted with each One-shots, the ratings will range from K-M enjoy! (Always a Babe lover! )
1. Fabio and the 'ghost'

A series of one shots all revolved around Halloween and the supernatural, tis the season to get into the Halloween Season! :D

Discalimer: Not Mine, I know, I know, jeez, if JE's characters belonged to me, Ranger and Stephanie would be together,and their world would be much more epic!

Warnings posted separately for each One Shot

Warning for this one shot: Cute kids (SQUEEE!)

Rating K

UNBETAED (Please read the note at the end of this tale about this issue ~w~)

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Fabio and The 'Ghost'

Fabio Manoso goes trick or treating for the first time. It won't be one he'd ever forget!

Halloween was a serious holiday for the Manoso household, it was a holiday celebrated from the first day of the month, all the way to the last day of the month. The first few days were spent getting pumpkins for carving and decorations to make their house the spookiest. The middle of the month was spent planning parties, and picking out costumes for every household member. The end of the month was spent partying and passing out candy to the children that went out or trick or treating. Yep, Halloween was a serious holiday, it was right up there with Christmas and Independence day. This year however, was an even better year because….

"Mommy!" 5 year old Fabio Manoso exclaimed, running into the kitchen, "I'm old enough to go trick or treating! I can go trick or treating tonight, right?"

Stephanie Manoso smiled at her child and said, "Yup, that's right! You get to wear your Batman costume and everything, though, I don't like the way daddy has this all mapped out…"

"You can never be too safe, Babe," Carlos Manoso, Fabio's father and Stephanie's husband said, picking up Fabio and kissing him, "Are you excited for tonight, Fabbie?"

Fabio nodded his head and said, "We're trick or treating with everyone, right?" his tiny face serious.

"Right," Carlos said his voice serious, "We have it all planned out, we're going Tank, Lester, Bobby and their spawn-"

"Don't call them spawn…" Stephanie said with a sigh, going back to spreading orange frosting on chocolate cupcakes, "That's not nice."

Carlos walked over to Stephanie and said, "Babe," kissing her neck, "They are spawn."

"It's still not nice, now, get Fabio dressed and ready for school, I'm almost done with the cupcakes for his party."

"Are you wearing your costume to school today?" Carlos asked Fabio, carrying out the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm going as Batman, just like you!" Fabio said, with a smile, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"I can't argue with that logic," Carlos said, climbing up the stairs to Fabio's bedroom.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh wow, Fabio!" Chantal said, watching Fabio show off his Batman costume, "You look so cool!"

Fabio smiled to his friend and said, "You look awesome too, Chantal, Aunt Lula made you the perfect Princess Jasmine."

"I'm not Jasmine," Chantal said, shaking her head, "I'm a belly dancer!"

"Papa was right," Walter said from his spot, "Aunt Lula is starting her off early…."

"Shut up!" Daniel, Walter's twin said, pushing his brother, "You know what Momma says about mimicking papa!"

"Mimicking?!" Fabio asked looking confused, staring at the twins, who were dressed up as Thing 1 and Thing 2 "What does mimicking mean?" Earning a head nod from Chantal.

"It means you repeat what you hear," Daniel said putting his book down, "Gosh, you guys are so slow."

"We're only 5!" Walter snapped, glaring at his brother, "Besides, not all of us are egg heads like you."

"Didn't Uncle Lester tell you to stop calling your brother an egg head?" Chantal asked, looking thoughtful, earning a nod from Daniel.

"He sure did, I'm telling Papa when we get home!" Daniel said, sticking his tongue out, earning a groan from his twin.

"It's not my fault he's an egg head…." Walter mumbled, before he looked up at the three, "Anyways, I can't wait for trick or treating, I just hope we don't have to go past the old cemetery that's at the end of the neighborhood."

"Why not?" Chantal asked, leaning in to listen to Walter, "Is it cuz there's no houses in it so we can't get candy?"

"No, it's because there's ghost in it, that's what Richie says," Walter said, earning a look from Fabio.

Richie was Uncle Bobby and Aunt Sandy's child, he was two years older than them all, and a big old meanie. Whenever they played together, Richie was always in charge.

"He also says that Santa isn't real, when in fact, he is real," Fabio said, earning head nods from the other children, "Richie is a big bully."

"Well, Richie says that there's a ghost in the cemetery, and that it only visits during Halloween, it's the ghost of a child, who died a long time ago, anyways, the ghost appears, looking for children to eat, if we're not careful it might eat us!"

"No way," Chantal said, with a firm shake of her tiny head, "I don't believe you, ghost aren't real, right Fabio!"

"Right, Chantal, 'sides, Richie is a big fat liar, remember he told you that if you didn't wear water wing while you slept, you'd drown in your sleep?" Fabio asked Walter who seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, he did say that, didn't he!" Walter said, sticking his tongue out, "That meanie, he can go jump off a bridge, that meanie!"

"Can we not think about Richie and go get some candy?" Daniel asked, putting his book away, "The teacher is passing out all the candy, and I want the good stuff."

The group of small children got up from their table, making their way over to the able full of snacks, any thoughts of ghosts and cemetery leaving their minds.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This is ridiculous," Jeanne Ellen Santos muttered, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets, watching the group in front of her, "Manoso, I thought you talked some sense into your husband."

"I tried to," Stephanie said, sticking her tongue out at Jeanne, who flicked her off, "He told me that he and other men had to make up a trick or treating safety map, or else we wouldn't do trick or treating at all, and you know the kids…"

"For Christ's sake, it's a huge gated community, and they have Rangemen stalking us!" Jeanne snapped, pointing to the idling SUV, "Unless they're mapping out where to avoid the houses that pass out candy corn, they shouldn't be mapping anything at all!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, looking over to where Carlos stood with Lester, Bobby and Tank. Jeanne did have a point, they were pretty damn safe, but if it put Carlos's mind at ease, oh well. Stephanie pulled the collar of her jacket up and said with a sigh, "let them do it, Jeanne, it makes them feel more like a manly man…"

Jeanne kicked at a pile of leaves and said, "Whatever, I'm going to go get the children from the backyard, tell those men they better be ready when come back with the hellions."

Stephanie nodded her head, watching Jeanne stomp her way to the backyard area of her house. She didn't know who was worse; The children, Jeanne or the four men in front of her. Stephanie turned and made her way over to the group and stopped suddenly, as a paper crane fluttered out of nowhere, in front of her face, it wings flapping in the crisp fall air. Stephanie grabbed the floating origami from midair and unfolded it to read the note. She smiled softly and folded the note back up, stuffing it into her jacket pocket. She made her way over to Carlos and said, "Alright men, I hope you have the battle plans laid out, Jeanne is getting restless, and you know how she is…"

Lester smiled broadly to Stephanie and said, "We sure do have a plan, Beautiful, plus we also mapped out the houses that give out bad candy."

"We planned this down to a tee," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "I want this to be the best Halloween night for Fabio."

"Good," Jeanne said, ushering five children in front of her, "Let's get this party started, it's six, I want to be done with trick or treating by at least nine."

"It's too bad Sandy's on call at the hospital," Bobby sighed, going over to the tallest child and wrapping his arm around them, "oh well, man's night out, right Richie?"

"Yup," Richie said wrapping his arm around his father's arm, "Besides, she'd only take all the good candy for herself…"

"And Lula is at home with the baby," Tank said, picking up Chantal, and placing her on his shoulders, "She really wanted to come, but Quincy has a cold."

"Oh well, at least there's enough adults to children." Lester said, holding his map up, "Okay kiddos, let's get this party started! We'll head down Cherry Street to the Macks, they're giving out gummy worms, we should ask for two packets of them, that we you can trade one, and keep one to yourself."

"Starting them off young, I see," Stephanie muttered to herself, passing out tiny flashlights to the children, "Okay, if we get lost, which I doubt will happen, what do we do?"

"We go to the nearest lamppost, because a Rangeman will be posted at each and every lamp post!" Chantal said, from her perch on her father's shoulders, "Can we go now? I want to get all the candy!"

"Okay, okay," Tank said, leading the group down the short driveway, "let's go…"

Stephanie pulled Carlos back and said, "Carlos, I need to tell you something, I got a note from…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Fabio let out a sound of fear, as he walked past the gates of the cemetery that resided in the gated community. He really should have never followed the cat over here; the closest lamppost was around the cemetery. Mommy and Daddy would be really scared if he didn't get to a lamppost soon. He could go around the cemetery, but that would take longer, though, he could cut through it, It would be faster if he did. The cemetery looked friendly in the morning, so why wouldn't it be at night?

Fabio let out a sigh and said, "I'm like Daddy, I'm batman, I'm brave," slipping his mask back over his eyes, "Batman!"

Fabio walked through the open gates of the old cemetery and pointed his flashlight straight ahead, his pace quick. Okay, the cemetery was creepy at night, the pretty oak trees that doted the gated in area were tall black shadows in the darkness. The old headstones that dotted the grounds were like black lumps in the night, as if they were getting ready to jump up from the ground itself. Fabio let out a shudder and walked faster through the cemetery, he really didn't want to stay in here any longer.

The snapping of a branch had Fabio jumping fear, and turning on his feet, aiming the small beam of light that flashlight gave off, into the area that he heard the noise from, "Hello? I-is anyone there?"

When no one answered, Fabio gulped and said, to himself, "Maybe it was the child ghost….EEP!"

With that Fabio turned tail and shot forward, only to hit something around his size. When he hit the object, both Fabio and the object lurched forward and fell down. Fabio let out a sound, because he lost the bucket that had his candy it. He turned his flashlight to the object he crashed into and let out a gasp, seeing a white ghost lift itself up.

"Oh no! Richie was right, there is a child ghost!" Fabio squeaked, watching as the ghost turned to him and began to walk towards him, "EEEP!"

The ghost paused for a moment and then said, "I'm not a ghost, it's my costume, silly!"

Fabio watched as a small pair of hands shifted from underneath the whiteness and they pulled the whiteness down to reveal a little girl around Fabio's age. She was darker than Fabio, with milk chocolate skin, and bright blue eyes, blue eyes that were a darker blue than his. She had curly black hair that was up in a single braid, so it wouldn't get in her way. She wore a blue dress the color of her eyes, with matching color canvas shoes.

"See!" The girl said, spinning, "Not a ghost, they're much more tra-trans-trans-invisble!"

"Oh," Fabio said, watching the girl get on her knees and began to feel around, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your candy, I didn't mean to scare you, so it's only nice if I looked for your stuff," The girl said, before she found the black handle of the candy bucket, "found it! and it looks like all your candy is still in there."

Fabio took the bucket from the girl saying, "Thanks…uh…"

"You can call me; Sammy, though my real name is Samantha Octavia Vladimir," The girl said puffing her small chest out.

"Oh, my name is Fabio!" Fabio said, earning a smile from the girl, "What are you doing in the cemetery?"

"Oh…this…uh…nothing, making my way out of it," Sammy said with a nervous smile, "Come on, I can see a lamppost up ahead, we're almost out of the cemetery."

Sammy held her hand out and said, "Wanna hold hands, Fabio?"

"Okay, I guess," Fabio said, grabbing Sammy's hand and walking out the cemetery with her, "I'm just glad you're not a ghost!"

"Me too!" Sammy said perking up at the sight of people surrounding the post, "Look it, people, with other kids!"

"Oh, that's Mommy and Daddy and my Aunt and Uncles," Fabio said, leading Sammy over to the group, "They must be looking for me! Mommy, Daddy, I'm right here!"

Stephanie let out a sound of relief, going over to the two children, "Fabio, never ever run off like that again, you gave mommy a scare!"

"Sorry Mommy, I followed a cat and went through the cemetery, I thought a ghost was going to eat me, but it was only Sammy-" Fabio said, but stopped as Stephanie went over to Sammy, who stood a bit behind Fabio, looking very shy.

"Mhmm," Stephanie said, looking at Sammy , the streetlight shining down on the child, "Yup, you are definitely their child, no doubt about it..."

"No doubt about it," Sammy mimicked, before she smiled and asked, "Are you Auntie Stephanie Manoso, Mommy said I'd be meeting you here tonight."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, I sure am, now come along you two, we still have lots of houses to go to, I'm sure Fabio doesn't mind letting you share his candy bucket with him, right Fabio?"

"Right!" Fabio said, grabbing Sammy's hand, "We'll have a blast, come on Sammy."

Sammy gave Stephanie a bright smile and said, "Thank you for letting me trick or treat with you!"

"You're quite welcome, now, let's go." Stephanie said, grabbing Fabio and Heidi's hands, "Though, you both have to hold my hand, no wondering off again."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's not even 9PM and they're already fast asleep," Carlos said, as Stephanie unlocked the door to their house, Fabio and Sammy cradled in his arms, "They must have had quite an adventure in the cemetery."

"Apparently, Richie told the children that there was a ghost in the cemetery, that came and ate children, Bobby gave him a serious lecture about filling their heads with things like that." Stephanie said, placing the candy bucket on the side table that resided in the foyer of the house.

Carlos placed the children on the sofa in the family room and said, "I take it we'll have guest soon? I know they wouldn't let their child out of their sights for so long."

"You're right, Carlos, I'll go start a pot of coffee," Stephanie said, walking into the kitchen, "I just can't believe that those two procreated, they use to always tell us, that they would never have children, children would only curb their lifestyle."

"Speaking of lifestyle," Carlos said, coming into the kitchen and sitting at the island, "I wonder how is it, where they're at now, it must be a bit…different…"

"Mhmm…." Stephanie hummed, getting coffee cups out from a cabinet, "I miss them, though, a lot, don't let them hear that I said that."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't say anything Stephanie." A woman's voice said, making Carlos and Stephanie turn to the archway of the kitchen, "We won't let you know that we've missed you as well."

"You…you bitch!" Stephanie said, walking over to the archway and hugging a woman tightly, "Don't you know, that's what doorbells are for! I've missed you so much, Heidi!"

Stephanie let go of the woman and then hugged the man that stood beside the woman, "I missed you too, Diesel, you piece of shit!"

Diesel and Heidi chuckled and greeted Carlos, who gave Heidi a hug and Diesel a hearty handshake. When the two couples were situated around the kitchen island, with coffee and leftover orange cupcakes, they began to chat.

"You have us until sunrise," Diesel said stretching his arms above his head, "Don't ask how, we had to do stuff…"

"Like sacrifice our vacation time…" Heidi said with a huff, leaning on the kitchen , "For the next 3 decades…"

"You're not serious, are you?" Carlos asked, looking at the two, "To get to this world, for one night?"

"Yep," Diesel said, his dark blue eyes soft, "But, you know, I'd do anything for that child, even if it's to open a door up to this world for one night."

"I'm glad you contacted us," Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi and Diesel, "It's been a long time, what…ten years, since you both accepted those positions?"

"Yup, long, long time," Diesel said, grabbing Heidi's hand, "I love where we're at, but I miss this world and the friends here."

"I was wondering, if there are like, doppelgangers of us in that world." Stephanie asked, earning a giggle from Heidi.

"No, there's only one Stephanie and Carlos," Heidi said, smiling fondly at the two, "Remember the missions we used to go on? Man that sure was fun…"

"Yup," Stephanie said, with a soft smile, "They sure were…"

"By the way, Sammy was an angel tonight, she was well behaved, and all the children loved her," Carlso said, giving Heidi and Diesel a look, "I couldn't believe that she's your child, you two were a bunch of wild animals."

"We've change and it's all because of-" Diesel started but stopped as the pitter patter of feet filled the kitchen, and Fabio and Sammy walked in, rubbing their eyes with little fist, "Well, hello there, did you have a nice nap?"

"Da!" Sammy squealed, running over to Diesel, "Mommy, I missed you both…"

"But did you have fun?" Diesel asked, picking up his child, and hugging her, "I know you did."

"Mhmm," Sammy said with a smiled, before she snuggled into her father's embrace.

"Now I can really see the resemblance," Carlos said, picking up Fabio, "She looks just like Heidi, but with Diesel's eyes."

Fabio looked over to Sammy who was hugging her mother from her father's lap. He turned to Stephanie and said, "Mommy, I want Sammy to live with us, can she, please?"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but Sammy can't live with you," Diesel said, looking over to Fabio, "I know she would love to live here, but she can't."

"Why not?" Fabio asked, looking over to Sammy's parents, "She'd have her own room and everything."

"How about we get your candy and you and Sammy can pick out a few pieces to eat," Heidi asked, earning head nods from both children, "Okay, Fabio, why don't you-"

"I got it, Mommy," Sammy said, turning in Diesel's arms to look out the archway of the kitchen, holding her small hands out.

Fabio's eyes widen, as he watched as his candy bucket flew into the kitchen, and into Sammy's waiting hands.

"That was so cool!" Fabio said, watching Sammy, put the candy bucket on the island counter, "How'd you do that?!"

"I have gifts," Sammy said sagely, looking up at her parents, "Just like Mommy and Daddy, where we live, it's quite normal, right?"

"Right," Heidi said, her eyes trained on Fabio, "But the thing is, Heidi can't really leave where we live, because, it's not safe for her, not until she's older and knows how to control her gifts."

"Oh, well, why is she here now?" Fabio asked, earning a chuckled from Diesel.

"This kid is sharp as a whip," Diesel said, earning nods from Stephanie and Carlos, "It's because there are certain days in which we can travel and it's safe, because other people from where we live do it freely, Halloween is one of those days, but once the sunrises on the next day, we have to go back to our world."

"Oh," Fabio said, looking a bit put out, but he perked up and said, with a smile, "Well, then I guess we can eat candy and then I can show you around!"

"Okay," Sammy said with a smile, before the two children dug into the candy bucket.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Fabio let out a jaw cracking yawn, blinking his sleepy eyes owlishly and leaning against his mother. He had had fun last night, showing Sammy all his toys, and games, and Sammy had showed him what cool tricks she could do with her gifts. It was such a shame that she had to leave, he wanted her to be with him forever.

"It's almost sunrise," Fabio said, with a yawn, looking out the window, " I don't want you to go, Sammy, I had fun."

"Don't worry," Sammy said with a smile, "I'll be back soon, right Mommy and Da?"

"Yup," Diesel said, ruffling Fabio's hair, "Don't worry, Mini Carlos, we'll be back, you just have to wait."

"Okay," Fabio said, hugging his mother's leg, watching as the first ray of light filter into the living room, "Goodbye Sammy, I had a blast."

Sammy went over to Fabio and said, "Good bye, Fabio, I'll see you soon, don't worry about it."

Fabio let out a squeak as Sammy kissed his cheek and then scampered back to Heidi, who made cooing sounds.

"That was too cute!" Stephanie cooed, looking down at Fabio, who was blushing and burying his head in her leg, "We have to have Halloween together again."

"Yup, we sure do," Diesel said, picking up Sammy and wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist, "Smell ya later!"

The family was gone when the small ray of sunlight hit them. Fabio waved at the spot they were standing at and said, with a whisper, "goodbye Sammy."

"I say we go and get some sleep," Carlos said, picking up Fabio and carrying him up the stairs, "It's not every day you stay up all night."

"Mhmm," Fabio said, yawning again, "Daddy, was Sammy real, or was she really a ghost, that only we could see?"

"Sammy is as real as you and I," Carlos said, helping Fabio out his costume, and putting him in Batman PJs, "it's just that she doesn't live on this world."

Fabio climbed into bed and said, "Well, I can't wait to tell my friends all about her, they're going to be excited!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"No way, Sammy wasn't real," Walter said, crossing his arms and giving Fabio a glare, "That had to be a ghost, after all, she's not here right now, like you said, she lives in another world, the ghost world!"

" 'Sides," Chantal said, coloring her paper turkey, " You even said you met her in the cemetery, maybe she's the ghost that eats children but let you go."

"That's the only logical explanation," Daniel said, closing his chapter book, "I found a new word to say, logical, Mama thinks I'll become a rocket scientist."

"More like a rocket egghead," Walter muttered, earning a push from his twin.

"She is real, she has parents and everything, they came and got her after we went trick or treating!" Fabio exclaimed, pouting.

"They were her ghost parents!" Walter exclaimed, making the Teacher shush him loudly, "Oops, I mean, they were her ghost parents, they must have come and tried to eat Uncle Carlos and Aunt Stephanie!"

"Walter is right, you're lucky that they disappeared when it was morning time," Chantal said, grabbing for the glitter, "or else, they would have eaten you all."

Fabio crossed his arms and placed them on the table top. Sammy had been real, she had kissed him and everything. Oh well, the next time she showed up, Fabio would prove that Sammy wasn't a ghost.

But he would have to wait for another Halloween to do so.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Well, what do you think? Starting you off slow, the next one isn't so soft...reviews are loved, I love your feedback

(I've been pussyfooting around about getting a beta, if you want to be my beta, send me an email via my Yahoo account, it's Smallb09 Yahoo . com...sheesh...so lazy I am.)


	2. The Maze

Here's the second one shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer in first chapter!

WARNING: GORE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, not for the faint at heart; this is a Horror-ish story, my very first one, be kind to me ;w;

Rating: M!

_The Maze_

_Stephanie is kidnapped, one Halloween night, and must escape her prison, or else death awaits her..._

Stephanie let out a gasp of agony, turning on her side and clutching at her stomach, her eyes fluttering opening. She closed her eyes and waited as the waves of pain subsided. When they did, she sat up, opening her eyes again, and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a bare room, made of grey concrete and stone. The only light came from the bare blub that flickered dimly, swinging in the air from wind that Stephanie couldn't see. There was a metal door on one of the doors , which hopefully would lead to an exit. The thing that worried Stephanie the most was that she didn't have her purse, which meant no cell phone, which meant she couldn't call Ranger. She also noted that she didn't have her panic button, which meant she was alone, no one would find her.

Stephanie got up onto unsteady feet, and stumbled over to the metal door. She wondered how'd she got into this situation. She hadn't had any stalkers in the past few weeks, nor was she bounty hunting, she gave that up and was now working full time for Ranger at Rangeman. She had gotten home from work, and had planned to relax this Halloween, shucking off all the invites to Halloween parties and events, she had really wanted some sleep. She had just opened the door to her apartment and then she had felt pain in her stomach, and that was all she could remember, before she passed out.

Stephanie let out a gasp, lifting her black Rangman shirt up and winced. In the dim lighting, she could see a black bruise forming on her stomach; someone punched the shit out of her. It had been so sudden too…

Stephanie placed a gentle hand on her stomach and then grabbed the doorknob of the metal door and pulled it open, wincing at the loud screech it emitted as she did. She hoped her kidnapper didn't hear it. Stephanie stuck her head out and looked out, finding that the door led into a hallway which was lit with bare blubs hanging from the ceiling, swaying gently in the air. The hallway was dank and made of the same stone and concrete that the room was made of. Where in the hell was she?

Stephanie stepped out into the hallway and began to walk down the hallway, hoping to make her way out of this place. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that there were metal doors situated along the walls, the same metal door that she had to open, though some of them had windows looking into them. Stephanie could hear something inside of her telling her not to look, but, she had to look, to find out what was going on.

Stephanie walked up to one of the windowed doors, and peered inside. The room behind the metal door looked the same as the one she woke up in, though the light in this room seemed to be on the fritz, blinking on and off. Stephanie tried the doorknob, but found it locked, which could be an ominous sign. Stephanie looked down at the doorknob, and looked again, only to scream in horror as a face peered back at her through the window. Stephanie scrambled away from the door, her back pressed to the hallway wall. Stephanie's eyes widen in horror as the person in the room began to yell and scream, pounding on the window of the metal door, smudging blood on the window. Stephanie turned and ran down the hallway, she didn't want to stay in this area any longer. Stephanie let out a sound, seeing an archway that led out of the hallway, she would be out of this hell hole soon. Stephanie was one step away from the exit, when the floor gave way and she was falling. The sudden loss of floor didn't give time for Stephanie to prepare for it, so the shock came after she landed onto the cold stone floor. Stephanie let out a groan, sitting up and looking up. She fell about three floors down in this god forsaken area, into a bare stone room.

Stephanie turned her head up at the hole she fell in, hearing footsteps. A hulking figure was looking down at her, rubbing its chin as though they were thinking. The figure shrugged their shoulders and said, in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in ages, "It seems, you fell for one of my traps, not to worry, I'll be down to get you soon, my dear, we wouldn't want you to go waste now, hmm?"

"What do you mean?!" Stephanie asked, looking up at the person, "Was it you who kidnapped me?!"

"Hush now, you don't need to know everything, all you need to know is that you'll be part of a bigger thing soon." The person said, before walking away from the hole, "Hopefully, you'll survive by the time I get to you, I fear some of my pets have escaped and are roaming around the maze…."

Stephanie clutched at her chest, her eyes wide, she had to find a way out of this place or else she would be killed! Stephanie looked around in the dimly lit area and found an archway leading out of the room. Stephanie ran over to the door and found herself in a hallway, more fucking hallways. Stephanie ran down the hallway and paused in the archway that led into another hallway, but this hallway was filled with more archways that led into more hallways. It had Stephanie's mind reeling from it all, how was she supposed to escape this place?!

Stephanie ran into one archway, hoping to find a way out of this place, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was lost, no doubt about it, it felt as though she had been running around in circles for hours. Stephanie let out a pained breath, leaning against the wall of the hallway she was in. no wonder the person called this place a maze, where did the next hallway end, and the next one began? How long would it be before she was found, and possibly killed? She really wanted Ranger now, he knew what to do in this situation. They were just getting along in their relationship, maybe now, they would never progress further because she would be killed before he found her.

Stephanie let out one last breath and stood up, walking down the hallway she was in. She paused, her eyes wide with terror. She hadn't seen this while she was resting, where did this come from?! Stephanie took a step back, away from the hulking creature in front of her. it looked human, maybe it had been human, at one point. It was hunched over, dragging its arms along the floor, said arms were elongated and instead of fingers, it had talons that looked sharp enough to shred her to pieces. It was flesh colored, so the possibility that it had once been a human being is high. Its face seemed to have been melted away, leaving nothing but a gash for a mouth, and said mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Stephanie covered her mouth and took another step back, her feet sliding against the stone floor. Stephanie paused as the creature turned its head to where she stood, as if it heard her feet slid against the ground. She watched as the creature lumbered over to her, hissing and making noises from its mouth.

Stephanie closed her eyes, turned and ran down the hall, blocking out the roar the creature let out. She didn't have to see that it was chasing her, she could hear it, sprinting towards her, making loud noises as it got closer to her. She didn't know where she could run to, she was lost, and the creature, thing, whatever it was, could hear her footsteps, she was going to die, oh shit, she was going to-

Stephanie let out a startled yelp as an arm shot out and pulled her into an alcove that was hidden in the hallway. She tried to scream out, but a hand clamped over her mouth and a voice whispered in her ear, "Shush, that thing will catch us if you scream."

Stephanie nodded her head, and closed her eyes, as the creature went barreling past their . When the creatures footsteps couldn't be heard any longer, Stephanie let out a sigh of relief, sagging into the body behind her and then she promptly turned around to see her savior, which caused her to gape in surprise.

"Diesel!" Stephanie said softly, looking at the man, who nodded his head, a small smile on his face, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Personal," Diesel said, looking out into the hallway, "I would ask the same for you, but I have a feeling, you didn't come willingly."

"Yeah, I was knocked out and then I woke up in this room, and…this person, and a trap, oh my god, you don't know how glad I am to see someone I know," Stephanie said, hugging herself, "Wait, are you lost in this maze too?"

"I am," Diesel said, turning back to Stephanie, "But, I'm willingly lost, the person who created this 'Maze,' took a friend of mine, and I'm here to get them."

Diesel grabbed onto Stephanie's shoulders and said, "But, I'm going to get you out of here, I know of an exit, if you can get out, I'll give you my phone and you call Ranger, I have to find my friend, no matter what."

"Okay, wait," Stephanie started, as they ran down the hallway, "You know Ranger?"

"I sure do, I know a lot of people, but, contact Ranger, he knows what to do in this situation." Diesel said as they cut into another hallway, "I have to find my friend and get us all out of here by sunrise tomorrow, or else, we're going to be stuck here, forever."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Diesel who stopped them both, "What happens at sunrise?"

"This isn't a place that should be here," Diesel said, leading Stephanie down a narrow hallway, "It's supposed to be somewhere else, but on certain times of the year, it can…appear. I have to find my friend because something bad will happen if they're not found."

Diesel grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her through many twists and turns, they seemed to be walking for hours in this maze. With each turn, Stephanie could see Diesel's eyes harden with rage. Who had that person taken that meant so much to Diesel?

"There," Diesel said softly, as the two ran up to a blank wall, "Here's the exit, take it, Stephanie and call Ranger, he'll be here soon, the moment you call him."

Diesel placed a black phone in Stephanie's hand. He gave Stephanie a smile and said, "I don't know what he wanted with you, but he won't get you."

"Ah-ah, you pesky Unmentionable, that's where you're wrong," A voice said, causing Diesel and Stephanie to turn, "You must be a fool, to think that I didn't know how you got into my maze, now, you must pay the price for entering the Maze."

Diesel pulled Stephanie behind him, growling low in his throat as the same hulking person melted out of the stone walls, and along with him, several creatures, like the one that had chased Stephanie down. Stephanie took a step back, only to cry out in terror as hands wrapped around her waist, pulling into the stone wall. Diesel turned and shouted, "Stephanie!" just as the creatures let out roars and charged at Diesel.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a grunt as she was dragged down another dimly lit hallway made of stone. It was all the same, the same stone, the same lights, everything, like a fucking maze, though, this time, the walls seemed to be covered in symbols written in blood, the metallic smell coming from the walls told Stephanie that the symbols had just been written.

"Where are you taking me?" Stephanie demanded from the creature that was leading her down the hallway, "Tell me damn it!"

The creature didn't make a sound, dragging Stephanie into an open room, instead, it led Stephanie over to a wall, and shackled her in the manacles that hung high on the wall. Stephanie wrinkled her nose, the stench of fresh blood strong in this room, though, it had her wondering, where the hell it was coming from. Stephanie turned her head slowly, hearing weak sobs coming from across the room. The sight she saw had her eyes widening in terror.

A woman was in the room with her, her arms shackled above her head, said head lolled forward, making it so that long black hair that was matted and dirtied hid her face. She was naked, dirty and looked as though she had been dragged through the grinder, strips of skin clung to her body by only thin connective tissues, her body was littered with cuts, which steadily bled away, draining into a stone basin that rested at her feet so that the blood could pool in it. it wasn't the cuts or scraps of skin that hung off her body that had Stephanie whimpering in horror. No, it was the gaping hole that was close to her left breast, where the woman's heart should be, that had Stephanie's eyes wide. How was this woman still alive?!

"What….how?!" Stephanie whimpered, looking at the woman's chest heave with agony, "Who did this?!"

"Please…." The woman whimpered, lifting her head up weakly, "Please…end my suffering, kill me…please kill me…"

Stephanie let out a scream of horror, looking into the empty, bloody eye sockets of the woman, what kind of place was this?!

"Please…kill me…please, end this agony," The woman said, turning her head to Stephanie's face, "Please…"

"Now, now," Stephanie turned away from the woman, seeing the person walk into the open room, a pair of monsters following behind me, "We can't kill you, my dear, if you die, then this will all be for naught!"

"Diesel!" Stephanie yelped as the pair of creatures tossed Diesel's prone body into the middle of the room, "Diesel, are you okay?"

"Good, never better," Diesel coughed, sitting up and looking over to Stephanie, before he turned to the other woman in the room. Diesel's eyes widen with horror and he whimpered, "Heidi…Heidi…what did he do to you, Heidi?!"

Diesel got up on his feet, and Stephanie noticed that he was trembling violently, his right arm hugging his stomach, just like her, when she woke up, what happened to him? Stephanie's eyes widen as she watched as blood dripped from Diesel's right hand, oozing in between clenched fingers, "Diesel…you're bleeding…"

"I'll be fine, just a nasty cut from one of those creatures," Diesel insisted, coughing again, this time blooding dripping from his lips, "But this fucker," Diesel turned to the person standing in the middle of the doorway, "This fucker is dead!"

"Mhmm, so you say," The person said walking over to the woman, who slumped forward again, "Ah, yes, soon, soon it'll be me free and you trapped in this maze, forever stuck between the worlds, yearning for freedom, so close, but never able to reach it…"

Stephanie looked over to Diesel, who wiped the blood from his mouth, "Hmm, so, that's what you're doing, you're shifting the foundation of the maze, so that Heidi's heart is tied to it, instead of yours, that way she'll become the maze master, but, why take her eyes?"

"Because, she'll wonder around, blindly, and never be able to find her way to the foundation, to the middle of the Maze, she'll never have the chance to trap me again." The person said, jerking Heidi's head up by her hair, before he turned to look at Stephanie, who glared back at him, "And all that's needed is the death of a human with a nice pure soul, a soul just like yours."

"Well, you better hurry up with your goal," Diesel said, looking down at his watch, "It's already four in the morning, and sunrise happens in a few hours, we'll all be stuck here if you're not quick."

The person made a hand motion, causing the creatures to grab Diesel and chain him to the wall beside Stephanie. Stephanie turned to Diesel and asked, "Diesel?"

The person turned to Heidi once more and stooped down, picking up the basin full of blood. He walked over to the middle of the floor and placed the basin down. His hands flew to the black robe he wore, and pulled out a heart, which was still beating. Smiling the person turned to Diesel and Stephanie and said, "Soon, I'll be free," before dropping the heart into the basin, "And soon, I'll bring destruction and death to this world!"

Stephanie watched with horror as the basin began to glow an eerie blood red, smoke puffing out of it. The symbols that were painted on the wall began to glow red, and the injured woman twisted and wither in her manacles, crying out in agony. The open chest wound she had started to smoke and fizzle around the edge, seemingly mending itself until there was nothing but smooth milk chocolate skin.

"Hmm, yes, yes, the pain, it's agony, isn't it," The person said, before he took out a dagger and made his way over to Stephanie, who let out a cry of pain, as her head was jerked back, exposing her neck, "And now, all I need is your death, and my heart will be free for me to take, and I'll be free, once again."

It all happened at once, the person raised his arm and brought the sharp tip of the blade down, right at Stephanie's jugular. Stephanie was sure she'd be dead, she was sure of it, but a loud crack filled the air, and Stephanie opened her eyes, to watch as the blade of the dagger crumbled into a million pieces, glittering in the dim red light as they fell to the ground. The person stumbled back in shock, looking at the dagger's hilt, "What?! What is this-"

Stephanie turned hearing Diesel chuckle softly, before he tilted his head back and began to laugh loudly. The injured woman began to laugh as well, tossing her head back and laughing cruelly. The woman stopped laughing and said, in a low voice, that was full of power, "You…fool! Did you not think I would have known about your little plan to free yourself?"

"What did you do, you bitch!" The person swore, turning to the woman chained to wall, "What did you do?!"

"It's simple…" The woman said, nodding her head towards the direction of the basin, "That wasn't my heart you took from my chest and used during the ritual…"

"It was mine," Diesel said softly, looking up at the person , "You used a demon's heart, instead of the god's heart, and now, this place will fall to ashes."

The woman named Heidi laughed once more, before she snapped the manacles off her wrist, freeing herself with ease. The person fell back with horror and said, "How did you escape so easily?!"

"It's simple, fool, I let you catch me, and torture me, until you deemed it safe for you to use the same ritual I used on you to bind you to the Maze." Heidi sighed, walking past the man and over to Diesel, as if she hadn't been blinded, "And all along, the god heart you've wanted for so long, resided in my lover's chest."

Heidi placed her hand on Diesel's chest and said, "And now that you've used the wrong heart, you've tainted the original ritual, and now, the boundary that the maze lies on shall be closed forever. It's time for us to go, darling."

"No!" The person roared, rounding on Heidi, who helped Diesel and Stephanie out of their shackles, "I will get out of this hell, I will escape to the outside world, pets! Kill this bitch! Kill them all!"

The creatures let out loud roars, and charged at the trio, but Heidi stopped them with a flick of her hand, causing the monsters to be engulfed in flames. Stephanie let out a yelp as the floors began to crack, the stone walls began to tremble and buckle around them. Diesel grabbed Stephanie's arm, to prevent her from falling.

"Looks like sunrise is coming, and the Maze is falling apart," Heidi said, accepting the bloodied flannel shirt Diesel took off, "Come along, we have to get out of here."

Heidi turned to the person, who stood dumbstruck in the crumbling room, "You should have just accepted your fate as the Master of Maze, now your fate will be doomed."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a sound of happiness, as her feet touched the floor of the forest, and the crisp fall air bit at her face. She had never been so happy to be in the woods before. The sun was rising in the sky, flitering through the bare trees, shining down on them. Diesel leaned against a tree, holding his wound tightly, while Heidi leaned against him.

"Ranger will be here soon," Diesel said wrapping an arm around Heidi, "I'm so sorry, Stephanie that you had to be a part of this, we thought he would go after Ranger, he has a pure soul that would have worked for the ritual as well."

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked, looking over to the two, "What was all of that!?"

"That was the Maze, a defense mechanism that prevents belligerent creatures and spirits from entering different worlds and destroying them," Heidi said, turning her head to Stephanie, "And that person who did all of this, was the Master of the Maze, a god who tried to destroy this world. I trapped him and his creatures in the maze, tying his heart to the foundation of the maze, preventing him from leaving the maze."

"And those creatures?" Stephanie asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"Creatures and humans who had been kidnapped and transformed into monsters, protection for the maze," Diesel said walking over to Stephanie, "Don't worry about it, Stephanie, when you wake up, you'll think it was all a bad dream."

"What-?" Stephanie wondered out loud, before Diesel gently applied pressure to her neck, causing her vision to turn black, and to falling into his arms, out cold. Diesel placed Stephanie on the ground and went back over to Heidi, who collapsed in his arms.

"Come on, I have to go get you to the healers, before you pass out on me," Diesel said, picking Heidi up bridal style, "What about your eyes, Heidi, they're in the rubble of the Maze, stuck there, forever."

"It's alright, I'll make do with what I have," Heidi sighed, before she leaned her head against Diesel's shoulder, "Let's just go home, I hope you can handle having half a god's heart, Diesel, I'm afraid your heart has been destroyed in the maze..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"S….Stephanie…Stephanie…"

"Babe….can you hear me….?"

Stephanie let out a moan, leaning into the hand that caressed her face. She must be in a hospital,she could smell the sterile scent that hospitals had and she could hear the steady beeps from the heart monitor. She cracked open her eye and sighed, see Ranger looming above her, his face etched with worry, "Ranger…you came for me….Diesel was right…oh no, Diesel!"

Stephanie tried to sit up, but Ranger gently gripped her shoulders, preventing her from getting up, "Babe, calm down, Diesel? Is that the person who kidnapped you and tossed you in the woods?"

"Tossed me in the woods?" Stephanie echoed, before she shook her head, "No! I was some kind of sacrifice in this huge maze, and Diesel was there, and this woman, they saved me, they saved us all from this crazy man who tried to-"

"Babe, you weren't found in a maze, you were found out in the woods, injured and dehydrated." Ranger said, before he hugged Stephanie tightly, "We couldn't find you, your trackers went haywire and by the time we got to your apartment, you were so far away, you know, we found you in the woods, somewhere in Canada."

"Canada!" Stephanie yelped, looking up at Ranger, "I was in Canada? But…didn't you see the Maze ruins, I was there, I swear I was!"

"It's alright, Stephanie, you just had a bad dream," Ranger said, petting Stephanie's hair, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, I want you to move in with me, it's about time we deepen our relationship anyways."

Stephanie looked away from Carlos, "Okay, let's move in together, but….that place, that place was real, or….maybe it really had been a dream."

"You're safe now," Ranger said softly, before he laid Stephanie down and said, "I'll call Ella, and tell her to bring some breakfast. Go and get some rest."

"Okay," Stephanie said with a smile, lying back down, "Ranger? I love you."

"I love you too, Babe," Ranger said with a small smile, before he left Stephanie's hospital room. He pulled out his phone and pressed 0 on the number pad that resided on the phone's screen. Moments later someone picked up with a sleepy, "Yes?"

"She's safe, thanks man," Ranger said softly, smiling at the way the other person chuckled on the phone.

"Good, Ranger, take care of her, she's like a magnet for trouble, but she doesn't have to worry about something like that again, she's safe."

"Glad to know that, Diesel," Ranger said, "Alright, say Hi to Heidi for me, and tell her to rest before she's up and running again."

"I will, smell ya later," Diesel said before hanging up on Ranger.

Ranger smiled softly, before calling Ella, maybe they'll have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast….

END!

(Well, there had to be at least one horror story in this group! What did you think about it? Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)

_Oh! someone asked how I came up with the name Fabio, from the first one shot. I was looking for Spanish names on the internet, and this one popped up, so I used it!_


	3. Heidi's Obsession

Here's another oneshot! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer in the first chapter!

WARNINGS: Smut and candy corn...this one I would call a crack one shot.

Rating: M

...I hate candy corn...

_Heidi's Obsession_

_Heidi's becomes addicted to...well...read and find out..._

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Stephanie cooed to her roommate, dancing around in the kitchen and hugging her roommate, "Heidi! It's almost Halloween, and you know what that means?"

Heidi brushed Stephanie off and said, "I know, costume parties, bratty kids banging on our door for free candy, and fucking rotted out pumpkins being thrown at our door again!"

Stephanie pouted at her friend and said, "But, you love costume parties, and you love giving the kids nasty Mary Jane candy, don't tell me you're still angry at those teenagers, Heidi, it was Halloween, they should have been given a free pass!"

Heidi closed her book and said, training amber eyes at her friend, "I hate Halloween, worst time of the year ever, do you know what comes out during this time?"

"Uh…pumpkins?" Stephanie asked, earning a vicious headshake from her friend.

"No!" Heidi hissed tapping her hand on her closed book, "Candy Corn! Fucking Candy Corn, I hate candy corn! It's always around this year, the nastiest candy ever!"

Stephanie let out a giggle and said, "Candy corn? You're mad at Halloween because of Candy Corn?! I mean, I know that candy is bad, but it's not that bad, besides, you told me you never tried candy corn before!"

"I don't need to try it to know that it's bad," Heidi said with a huff, looking over to her friend, "I mean, come on, it's orange, yellow and white, some of the nastiest colors ever, except for white."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Okay, Heidi, okay, but, you should try some Candy corn, before you knock it, right….?"

"I'm never eating candy corn, ever," Heidi said with a sigh, before she got up from the kitchen and tossed her book on the table, "Stephanie, it's almost 6, we have to get ready for our night out with our men, it's ladies' night at the bar, half price drink, and they're buying!"

"I swear, Heidi, I think you're only using your boyfriend to get material goods," Stephanie said, shaking her head, and following Heidi to their bathroom.

"Says the girl who asked her boyfriend to buy her a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes!" Heidi said with a huff, looking over to Stephanie, "And he went out and bought you 10 pairs!

"He's such a loving boyfriend," Stephanie cooed, as they got ready for their date.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a groan, sliding into the bar booth, looking around at the décor, "They have it all decked out for Halloween! We should go to another bar."

Heidi's boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Baby, we're not going to another place, we're lucky if we can get into the door of another bar!"

"Don't worry about Heidi, she's just mad that it's Halloween and that there's candy corn everywhere," Stephanie said, leaning into her boyfriend, "Apparently, her hate for Halloween stems from candy corn."

Heidi's boyfriend, Diesel , rounded on Heidi, and leered, "Oh, I see now, you're so adorable when you get flustered over such trivial things," his fingers pinching one of her milk chocolate colored cheeks, "I am so going to buy you a bag of Candy corn."

"I'm not flustered!" Heidi said with a glare, "I just hate candy core."

"Carlos, do you have your costume for the Halloween party that's coming up? I'm going as wonder woman this year." Stephanie asked her boyfriend, picking up the drink menu.

"Babe," Carlos said, making Stephanie blush, "I'm going as Batman, since you were adamant about the super hero theme and all."

"What about you two?" Stephanie asked Heidi and Diesel, who were bickering over pinched cheeks, "Maybe you should both come as candy corn."

"I was thinking Heidi should come as catwoman," Diesel said, his eyes roaming up and down Heidi's body, "Or anything that shows off her rocking body."

"Damn it!" Heidi snapped, pushing Diesel's face away, "You're such a fucking slob, I can't believe I've been dating this piece of shit for 6 years."

The group dissolved into laughter, just as a waitress appeared to take their orders. She came back moments later, with their drinks and a small wicker basket filled to the brim with candy corn, much to Heidi's displeasure.

"Free candy corn for the month of Halloween, when you buy a round of drinks," The waitress said placing their drinks on the table top, along with the dreaded candy corn, "Enjoy!"

"This would be a golden opportunity to try out the hated candy corn," Carlos said to Heidi, who turned her head away from the offended candy, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"It is!" Heidi said, sipping her fruity cocktail, "Bleh, look at it! it's so..yellow!"

Diesel popped a few in house and said, after he ate them, "They're not that bad, baby, come on…"

Stephanie pushed the basket closer to Heidi and said, "Come on, try some!"

Heidi let out a grunt, picked up a handful of candy corn and stuffed them in her mouth. She chewed them quickly and said,once she swallowed the candy, "Happy? I tried it, now, leave me alone!"

The group clapped and cheered for Heidi, who chugged down her drink. Heidi put her empty glass down and said, "They weren't that bad, but I still hate their coloring."

Heidi grabbed a handful of candy corn again and ate them slowly, chewing them slowly to savior their flavor. Nope they really aren't nasty. By the time they had gotten their third round of drinks, they were all a little tipsy and Heidi had eaten two baskets of candy corn.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a loud yawn, kicking her shoes off in the foyer, and dropping her purse on the cute little stand that Heidi just had to buy. She had a several bags of groceries in on hand and the hand held a bottle of wine. She was going to get Heidi to make dinner for her and Carlos, because she couldn't cook, and Heidi was the ex-five star chef. Stephanie climbed up the three steps that led into the kitchen, exclaiming, "Heidi! Can you do me a favor and make a dinner for Carlos and I? I'll pay you back by doing…your laundry…."

Stephanie let out a sound, looking over to Heidi who was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating away at a huge bowl of candy corn. She was reading a new novel, and grabbing huge handfuls of the treat, stuffing them into her mouth at a fast rate, Stephanie was surprised she didn't choke on them at the rate she was shoveling them into her mouth.

"Uh, hi Heidi," Stephanie said, watching her friend eat candy corn, "I thought you didn't like candy corn, you know, because of their coloring and all…"

"Oh, well, they're quite tasty, and I've gotten past their colors, because it doesn't matter, besides, I found out that candy corn comes in red blue and purple colors, and some are shaped as cute little pumpkins!" Heidi said, pointing to the pile of candy behind her, "See, I cleaned the store out of candy corn, quite tasty!"

Stephanie smiled weakly and said, "Okay…so….can you…uh…cook for Carlos and I tonight?"

"Oh yeah, no problem," Heidi said, plucking the last candy corn out from the bottom of the bowl, "I'll prepare it now!"

"Oh thank you! He'll be here in two hours, and I have to shave and do all that girly stuff," Stephanie said, hugging Heidi, "Are you going out with Diesel tonight?"

"I am," Heidi said, grabbing another bag of Candy corn, "I'm taking an overnight bag, so I won't be back until tomorrow, maybe the day after next…"

"Okay, you have fun!" Stephanie said to Heidi, shuffling out the kitchen, "Thank you again!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Dinner smells good," Carlos commented kissing Stephanie on her lips, "Let me guess, you got Heidi to cook before you kicked her out."

"Oh, don't make it sound like I did a cruel thing, besides, if she's here you wouldn't get sex," Stephanie said, before kissing Carlos again, "Mmm, hold on, let me go get the food, you pour the wine."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bisque that Heidi had made, along with the homemade salad dressing she made as well. Stephanie served Carlos the sound and salad and the two sat down to eat. Stephanie looked down at the orange thick soup and said, "This looks good," before spooning some up and eating it. she paused and looked down at the soup, before she looked up at Carlos, who gave her a funny look as well. Stephanie smacked her lips softly while Carlos wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"It tastes like candy corn," Carlos said softly, earning a nod from Stephanie, "That's…creative….."

"I'll say," Stephanie muttered, drinking some of her wine, "I think we've created a monster, so…you want some salad, Heidi makes some tasty salad dressing as well."

Stephanie doused her salad with the yellow creamy dressing and took a huge bite, spitting it out quickly, "That crazy bitch! She made us Candy corn flavored dressing!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Can you stop eating candy corn for a moment, I'm trying to fuck you," Diesel said to Heidi, who was laying on her stomach, naked, her legs spread, and Diesel in between them, "I feel like I'm competing for you with candy!"

Heidi sighed and tucked the bag of candy underneath her pillow, "You're not, don't worry, they're put away, now, we can go back to do something fun…."

Heidi lifted her hips and rotated them, earning a low groan from Diesel who was situated inside of her. Diesel lifted Heidi up to her knees and said, "Yes, much better," before he began to pound into Heidi, who moaned in bliss, "Fuck, like a fucking vice!"

"Mhmm," Heidi agreed, her hands slipping under the pillow to grab a handful of candy corn, "Oh yes, right there, so deep!"

Heidi popped some candy corn in her mouth and moaned in happiness, her body jerking from Diesel's movement.

"We should try anal tonight, right Heidi?" Diesel asked, his hands running along Heidi's back as they had sex, "Heidi?"

Heidi, who wasn't even paying attention to Diesel, too busy eating candy corn, nodded her head jerkily and moaned as she stuffed more candy into her mouth, chewing quickly. Diesel stopped and said, "Really?! Sweet! Hold on, let me go and…."

Heidi felt Diesel lean forward and grab something, but it didn't really matter, as long as she had-

"AHHHH!" Heidi squealed, whipping her head around quickly to glare at Diesel, who was pushing into new territory, "DIESEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm doing you in the ass, that's what," Diesel said, once he was settled inside of her, "You said we could have anal sex, you nodded your head!"

Heidi paused and thought about it, she did nod her, but she was happy about the candy corn, which was why she nodded her head. Fuck, If Diesel knew she was still eating the candy corn….

"Oh, well, we should continue then," Heidi said, spreading her legs, "After all, I did say yes…."

"Yes you did," Diesel said, before he pulled out halfway and pushed inside Heidi who let out a yelp.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It's official, Heidi had a candy corn problem. Stephanie let out a sound, looking at the empty bags of candy corn that littered Heidi's bedroom. Heidi had eaten nothing but candy corn for the last four days, and frankly, Stephanie was sick and tired of the house smelling like candy corn.

"Heidi!" Stephanie said, walking over to the woman, who lay in her bed fast asleep, clutching a bag of Candy corn, "Heidi, wake up!"

Heidi let out a groan, turning her head to and fro, before waking up and looking up at an angry Stephanie, "Stephanie…wassup?"

"You and this candy corn thing has got to stop," Stephanie said, looking around at Heidi's bedroom, "I thought you would hate Candy corn, but oh no, you're a fucking addict!"

Stephanie let out a mutter and said, as she bent down to pick up the empty bags, "I had Diesel and Carlos come over and remove all the candy corn from the house. All that's left is the bag in your hand, so hand it over, I think you need to stop eating this crap."

"You can't take my candy corn!" Heidi yelped, as Stephanie stomped over to her spot, "Never, I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice, it's for your own good!" Stephanie said, grabbing the bag and trying to pull it from Heidi's hands, "Let go, Heidi!"

"Never!" Heidi whined, pulling back, "My candy corn, damn it!"

The two women struggled and scream, rolling around on Heidi's bed, until, finally, Stephanie let out a howl of victory, holding the bag of candy up, "No more candy corn!"

"Uh…what's going on here?" Stephanie turned and blinked, seeing Carlos and Diesel in the doorway, staring at the two.

"I understand you two and your closeness as roomates, let's be honest," Diesel leered, "Stephanie, I didn't know you were a Dom, do you dominate Carlos?!"

Stephanie looked down to see she was straddling Heidi, Heidi's night shirt looked tousled and her hair a mess, her chest heaving from the fight they had. Stephanie blushed and said, "Oh! Oh no! I was just taking Heidi's last bag of candy corn!"

"Oh…well, I wish I could have seen the beginning…" Diesel said, before he turned and walked out of Heidi's doorway.

"Fine! Take it, I'll just buy more, it's not like there's a short supply of candy corn!" Heidi said, with a smug smile, "I'll have 50 more bags by the end of the day!"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, going over to Stephanie and hugging her close to him, "Okay, go on out and get some more, come on Stephanie, I'll make pancakes."

"But…" Stephanie started, but Carlos shushed her and walked out of Heidi's room with Stephanie, ignoring the loud, "HA!" from Heidi.

"Uh…why are we leaving again?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Carlos, "She's going to go out and fucking buy more candy corn!"

"Oh…is she?" Carlos asked, with a mischievous wink, "I doubt it…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"What do you mean, I'm black listed from buying candy corn?!" Heidi demanded, glaring at the poor cashier who just happened to ring her up, "I demand an explanation!"

"It says here, that you're not allowed to purchase Candy corn…and vibrators," The cashier said, her face turning red, "Oh my! Why aren't you allowed to buy vibrators?"

"Don't you ask questions here!" Heidi snarled, pacing to and fro, making the cashier dizzy, "I've been to every single store in Philadelphia, I'm black listed everywhere! Even at the mega marts! I;ll bet that damned Manoso did something, probably got that damn egg head Santos to do something in the computer system! I'll kill them ALL!"

The cashier shrank back, seeing Heidi's darken with pure rage. She lifted her head up and said with a smile, "Might I suggest gloves, so you don't leave fingerprints."

"I'll take them all, along with your most expensive bottle of whiskey!" Heidi snapped, placing her hands on her hips and laughing, "They'll all pay!"

"Okay! Would you like paper or plastic?"

"Paper!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, did you pay a five year old to go buy candy corn for you?" Stephanie asked her roommate, watching her pick at her nails, as if she was innocent, "Heidi, I asked you a question….."

"Jeez, I couldn't believe that punk kid would go blab to someone, yes, I bribed the kid to buy me some candy okay, yes, it was wither that, or else I'd kill you all, you guys are so lucky I got drunk off the whiskey I bought, or else you all would be dead now," Heidi said, with a huff, "What it's not like I told him to buy drugs or anything, just some candy corn…."

"You have a serious problem, Missy," Stephanie said, glaring at Heidi, "I swear, I didn't want to have to do this, but I called in the big guns, if we can't stop you from eating candy corn, then I'm certain Grandma Mazur can!"

"You didn't call that crazy bat!" Heidi exclaimed, her eyes wide, watching Stephanie nod her head, "No! Don't you remember what happened at the pool party we had?! She showed up in a g-string!"

"It can't be helped," Stephanie said haughtily just as the door bell rang, "Oops, there's Grandma Mazur now, I'll go get the door!"

Heidi let out a sound of horror, hearing the voice of Stephanie's grandmother float into the living room, "Now, where's Heidi at, I have this funny story to tell her about Candy corn, it will turn her off from all kinds of candy corn for forever, I tell you what!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"What did your grandma do to my girlfriend?" Diesel asked Stephanie, looking over to Heidi, who was chatting with a friend, though her eyes shifted, as though she was expecting someone to pounce on her.

"I don't know, she took Heidi by the hand and led her into her bedroom and had a four hour long conversation with her, Heidi can't even look at a pictures of Candy corn without flipping out." Stephanie said with a shrug, "Well whatever she said, it worked, Heidi's candy corn addicted free."

"Which is a good thing, if I ever see another 10 pound bag of candy corn again, I'll shot myself dead," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around his Wonder woman, "Care to dance Babe?"

"Would I ever!" Stephanie cooed, before Carlos led her into the heart of the Costume party.

Diesel walked over to Heidi and said, "Hey, Catwoman, care to dance with me?"

"Ugh…no way would I be seen with the Brawny man," Heidi said with a wink, but excused herself from her friend, letting Diesel lead her onto the dance floor.

"So, what did grandma Mazur tell you that turned you off from candy corn?" Diesel asked his girlfriend, who shuddered violently.

"You don't want to know," Heidi muttered, before her shoulder bumped someone hard. Heidi turned around to apologize, but let out a scream as she came face to face with a six foot tall, white, yellow and orange striped candy corn.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY SEX DRIVE OR MY FIGURE! AND LOOK LIKE MABLE THE 400 POUND WOMAN DOWN THE ROAD! I'M ON TO YOU, YOU VILE CANDY!" Heidi screeched, before she took off, leaving behind a bewildered Diesel and giant candy corn.

"Was it something I did?" The man in the candy corn costume asked Diesel, earning a shrug.

"Who knows..."

END

Grandma Mazur told her a tall tale about a woman who ate nothing but candy corn, and gained 300 pounds and lost her sex drive. It worked didn't it?!

Reviews are loved, I love your feedback :T


	4. Strangers In the night

Another one-shot! Enjoy

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: Smut, lots of delicious, wonderful smut!

Rating: M

_Strangers In The Night_

_A stranger tempts Stephanie with Paradise..._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

She could feel his eyes on her body, roaming up and down every curve they could possibly find. Stephanie Plum would be lying if she said that it didn't excite her. She had been going to this dance club for three weeks, to rebel against her boyfriend, who was expecting her to accept his marriage proposal, and to rebel against her mother, who demanded she take 'Sweet Joseph's' offer. She wasn't going to marry the bastard, nor would she give up her lifestyle for him too, it didn't feel right, something didn't feel right, whenever she touched Joe, or when she kissed him, and she didn't know why either. The first time she came to this club, she sat at the bar, getting drunker than a skunk. That was when she met tall dark and handsome, well, more let felt his eyes on her frame. He had been leaning against the bar, nursing a glass of scotch and drinking her in with those dark chocolate eyes. The first time he had ogled her like that, she had been flustered, having never had a man look at her like that, it made her feel so damn vulnerable.

Stephanie swayed softly to the heart pounding music, her head turning so she can look at the man with dark chocolate eyes. he was close to her now, his eyes were black with desire and want. Stephanie's mouth dried up as she took in his all black attire. His black shirt hid strong muscles and a washboard ab, his pants were tight, his thigh muscles bulging , showing Stephanie they had strength . Stephanie nearly whimpered at the sight of the bulge that was nestled in between the man's thighs. He looked to be of Latin American origin, with mocha latte colored skin and silky black hair that had been swept back into a ponytail. Was it bad that she was physically attracted to this man? Should there be some kind of guilt, knowing that if he asked her, she would sleep with her? What about Joe, her mother, the expectations that they wanted her to live by?

At this point in time, Stephanie didn't give a flying fuck, watching the man walk up to her, his steps graceful, like a panther, stalking its prey. Stephanie stopped dancing and turned to the man, who had every woman watching him with lust and want, but he didn't want any of them, he wanted her. The man upturned full lips and gave Stephanie a small smile, saying, "Babe," in a voice that could melt chocolate.

Stephanie shuddered as strong arms wrapped around her waist and she melted into a strong back, her bottom resting against the impressive bulge she had ogled before. The two swayed to the music, Stephanie's arms loop behind her head, wrapping around the man's neck. Stephanie felt the man's hands travel up and down her waist, going as far up as her rib cage, grazing the swell of her breast and going as low as the tops of her thighs, squeezing them tightly. Stephanie let out a moan as light nips were placed on her neck, those nips centered to her pulse. She felt herself get wet as a tongue licked up and down the column of her neck. Her fingers found their way into his black hair, and the man let out a growl of approval as she tugged gently at the silky locks.

"Dios babe, I've been watching you for a long time, I want you," The man said, licking Stephanie's neck, "Tell me you want me as well…"

Stephanie whimpered as large fingers traveled over the hem of her tight black skirt, sliding up in between her thighs to gently pet her panty covered mound. The man groaned loudly and said, "Dios, Babe, you're soaking wet for me, say yes, Babe, tell me you want it…"

"…yes…" Stephanie sighed, her bottom grinding against the ever growing bulge, "Oh god, yes, please, take me!"

Stephanie let out a gasp as she was jerked out the club, it amazed her how quick the man weaved his way through the crowded floor and out into the cool night.. Stephanie let out a gasp as her back hit the brick wall of the club. They were in the alley beside the club, the only light source came from the street light that was at the end of the alley. Stephanie's breath could be seen in the October night air, as she looked up into dark eyes. The man gave her a feral smile and growled, "Mine!" before he plundered Stephanie's mouth with his mouth, his tongue diving into her mouth, his hands on Stephanie's shoulders, holding her in place, his crotch grinding against her thigh. It felt like heaven for Stephanie, all they've done was kiss, but Stephanie was on fire, she wanted more!

Stephanie yelped in pain as the man nipped her lips, causing her to bleed. The man licked her cut lip soothingly and said, in a hoarse voice, "Babe, you taste so divine," before he sucked on her wound, lapping at the blood that ran freely. Stephanie moaned and her fingers flew to the fly of his pants, unzipping it and pulling out his impressive cock. God! Stephanie knew she was going to fill that once he filled her up. She felt herself ache with need, as she pulled away from the man's mouth and got down on her knees. Stephanie smiled coyly up at the man and licked the head of the man's cock. She found it a bit odd that this sexy man's cock was so cool to the touch, but it didn't matter, once she had her mouth around the huge head, all that mattered was that she had to taste all of him.

Stephanie felt fingers thread through her curls as her head bobbed up and down the impressive length, with each stroke, she took a little more into her mouth. The man groaned above her, his hips jerking slight as he tried to control himself from thrusting deep into Stephanie's mouth. Stephanie groaned, looked up at her mystery lover's face and took the last few inches into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat.

The man growled loudly, before he held Stephanie's head still and plundered her mouth, his hips jerking as he thrust in and out of her mouth, all the while, Stephanie's tongue swept the underside of his cock. Stephanie had to grip his hips as he fucked her mouth. One of her hands flew down to rub her aching pussy, but the man grabbed her hand and growled, "No, you only cum with my cock deep inside of you!"

Stephanie let out a gasp as the man pulled out of her mouth, lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He tore off her now ruined panties, and dove deep inside of Stephanie, who let out a shriek of tortured ecstasy. The man was rough and fast, his hands holding Stephanie's arms above her head, against the brick wall. His mouth latched onto her neck again, sucking in time with each powerful thrust. Stephanie was in a haze of pleasure, her body jerking as her lover used her, her back arching as sharp teeth nipped at her neck. She felt helpless as she was held against the wall, her legs wrapped around her lover's waist were the only reason she hadn't fallen down yet. She was gasping out words, encouraging the man to quicken his pace, to go deeper into her tunnel, anything to get her to cum soon, she was going crazy from the pleasure.

The man growled out, "Dios, Babe!" before he opened his mouth and clamped down on Stephanie's neck.

Stephanie let out a scream of pleasure as she came, the bite to the neck triggering the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Her body jerked and twisted as the pleasure crashed down on her. Stephanie could vaguely feel the man sucking at her neck, drinking her blood deeply, making her orgasm last longer. She was going to die from the pleasure, it was so fucking much, Joe never made her feel like this, Joe never filled her up this well. Joe was never this domineering. Stephanie was drunk on it, she wanted more, Joe and her family be damned!

The man let go of Stephanie's neck and licked at the wound he made. He licked his lips free of Stephanie's blood and said, "Come with me, Babe, come with me to a new life, where you never have to worry about illness, pain or death, your life will be nothing but pleasure and ecstasy, be mine forever, my one and only…"

Stephanie let out a shuddered, watching the man's eyes glow in the dark, his canines sharp and stained with her blood. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and whispered, "Yes, make me yours, I accept, take me away!"

The man smiled and sliced open his wrist and said, "Drink, Stephanie Plum, drink for your future."

Stephanie let out a shudder, grabbing the man's bloody wrist and drinking her lover's blood. It felt like liquid fire, sliding down her throat, pooling into her stomach. Stephanie let out a moan, as the fire went through her body. Stephanie let out a moan as she drunk her lover's blood, her body shuddering as she had another orgasm. Stephanie's vision began to darken around the edges, and she let out a soft moan, as her lover pulled his wrist from her lips. Strong arms grabbed her and before she fainted, heard the man say, "Welcome to your new life, Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos Manoso snorted under his breath as he watched Stephanie's 'Fiancé' go on national television, pleading for his 'Cupcake' to come back to him so they could get married and have children. What a pathetic human, how he loathed them and their superficial problems, though, it didn't matter if they missed his Babe. Soon, Stephanie would be but a mere strand of thought for everyone that use to know her, a defense mechanism for his kind.

Carlos turned to large bed that was covered in black silk sheets. His eyes softened at the sight of the lone occupant, his Stephanie Plum. He had known her in his past life, before his transformation, The human Carlos Manoso ceased to exist the moment that temptress offered him a single drop of her blood. He forgot about his past life, and everyone in his past life forgot about him, but he couldn't forget about his babe, she was his, and Carlos had to have her, so he turned her into what his was; a night walker, a blood sucker, a vampire…

Carlos climbed into the bed and curled himself around Stephanie, who moaned in her sleep,snuggling into his cold body, she would sleep for a full before she woke up to her new life.

And Carlos would be here for her, to teach her and to protect her from any harm.

Besides, it was only natural for a Vampire to have a lifemate.

END


	5. Deep Into The Woods

Another One Shot

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: Smut

Rating: M

_Deep Into the Woods_

_Heidi goes to deliver something to someone, only to attract a feral creature (My take on a classic fairy tale)_

"Heidi, you love me, right?"

Heidi let out a groan, turning to her best friend, Stephanie Manoso. She gave the five month pregnant woman a glare and said, "You only say that when you want something."

Stephanie placed a hand on her chest and gave Heidi a glare, before she sighed and said, "Okay, you got me, I need for you to take something to Grandma Mazur."

"Why can't you get into a car drive over to your parent's house to give her something?" Heidi asked her friend, watching Stephanie get up and make her way over to a side table.

"Well, she's not living there anymore, she lives in the woods now, somewhere close to the mountains, you're the only Unmentionable I know, and plus you'd be able to just poof there and be back again in seconds," Stephanie said, coming back to Heidi, holding up a picnic basket, "I had Ella make some caramel apple tarts for Grandma Mazur, as a house warming gift, I would go, but, Carlos doesn't want me to travel, since I have two buns in the oven."

Heidi rolled her eyes as Stephanie gave her the puppy eyed look. She'd do it, because Stephanie was her friend, and plus, Carlos would hurt her, he wasn't in town now, but when he came back he would hurt her, if she let Stephanie do this herself. Heidi let out a sound and said, "Fine, Stephanie, I'll be back soon."

Stephanie smiled and hugged her friend, thrusting the basket in Heidi's hand, "Okay, Heidi, here you go! Take a sweater, it's late October, and it's fricking cold outside!"

Heidi sighed and said, "The things I do for you, Stephanie…" before she grabbed the lone red article of clothing that was hanging on the coat rack, "I'll be back, Stephanie."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a grunt, falling forward as she crashed landed into an invisible force. She managed to save the tarts from falling out onto the ground, but she herself tripped and fell onto the ground. Heidi let out a groan, sitting up and rubbing her sore stomach. Heidi stood up and looked up, a frown on her face. A barrier, though, it was more like a ward, stood in front of the woods, preventing her from poofing in like Stephanie says. Heidi rolled her eyes, looking deep into the woods. It was steadily getting darker and she wanted to be home soon. She hoped that Grandma Mazur didn't live too deep in the woods. It was a fucking shame she couldn't just appear in the old lady's house.

Heidi let out sound, looking down at what she pulled down at from the coat rack; a red hooded cloak. She shivered as the October air blew around her, the air was cold and had a sharp bite to it. Heidi slid the cloak on and pulled the hood up, tying it tightly. She took a step forward and shuddered as she felt the barrier let her in, from this point on, she would be walking to her destination. Heidi hoped that whoever placed that barrier up was long gone, or wouldn't find her. Heidi took a quick look back at the edge of the forest and began to walk into it, following the path that was before her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

A figure stood behind a tree watching as the red cloaked woman walked past their hiding post. Deep blue eyes narrowed and a pink tongue slid out from between lips and licked a pair of smiling lips.

"Mmm, the wolf likes," The person growled, before slipping back into the woods, making his way ahead of the woman, after all, it would be would just be plain rude not to greet a guest in their temporary home. He had already met the old lady who lived here now, though he tended to stay away from her, she was fucking nuts. He had too much livelihood to go to Edna Mazur again. This sexy little thing wouldn't do him much harm, the barriers he put up prevented anyone with powers from using them. She was as weak as a newborn kitten. This would be a fun night.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Where is this old woman at!?" Heidi sighed, sitting down on a rock, wiping her brow, "I've been walking for like, 3 hours!"

Heidi looked up at the sky and bit her lip, it was dark now, and the only light she had came from the full moon that hung in the sky. Plus, she was practically defenseless, her powers were useless here and Heidi swore that she wasn't alone in this forest.

Heidi let out a breath of air and opened the picnic basket, taking out a tart and eating it, moaning in bliss as she ate the tasty morsel. Ella knew how to make such good food! Heidi finished and reached into the picnic basket again to grab another pastry. She was reaching in to grab another pastry, when a tree branch cracked and she heard footsteps in the woods. Heidi turned her head quickly and got up from the rock. She hissed softly through clenched teeth and then, as silently as possible, crept off into the woods and hid behind a tree, looking out at the area she was sitting and waiting for the person to pop up.

Heidi frowned and whispered, "Where the hell is that bastard?" before screaming loudly as arms wrapped around body. A quick elbow jab to her assailant's crotch area had her captor groaning in pain and letting go of Heidi, who grabbed a heavy tree branch and brought it down on her attacker's head, causing it to crack.

"OUCH!" The person said, his voice telling Heidi that this jerk was a man, rubbing their head, "Baby, I like it rough, but the branch over the head was a bit too much."

"I ought to fucking snap your neck like a fucking twig!" Heidi raged, looming over the man, "Give me one reason not to-ack!"

Heidi let out a yelp as the man grabbed her, she hadn't even seen him move from his spot on the ground. His arms wrapped around Heidi's waist and chest and his mouth laid against the shell of her ear, "Now, baby, you're in the wolf's lair, I should be the one snapping your neck, you're in my home, trespassing," The man said with a purr, licking the shell of Heidi's ear, "Though, I could let it slide, if you accompanied me to my den and show me what you have hidden underneath that cloak-ack!"

Heidi elbowed the man in his stomach, causing him to let go of her. He gave her a glare and said, "Baby, what did I tell you?"

"You are a pig," Heidi snapped, before she picked up her fallen basket," As if I would follow you back to your 'den,' if you must know, I'm taking a basket of goodies to my friend's grandmother, who lives in these woods."

The man looked Heidi up and down and said, "Oh, so, you're little red riding hood…though, you're more like, sexy red riding hood."

In the bright moonlight, the man gave Heidi a feral grin and he said, "Well, it's fitting isn't it, since I'm the big bad wolf demon, and you've just happened to come during my mating season, I'll just-OMPH-"

The wolf demon let out a grunt as Heidi hit him over the head with another tree branch. She put the branch down and said, "Don't you even think about touching me, you pervert! And you go by the Big Bad Wolf?! That's a lame name! What's your real name?"

"Big bad wolf isn't a lame name!" The wolf demon huffed giving Heidi a look, "If you must know my real name, it's Diesel."

"A wolf demon named Diesel…." Heidi said, before she turned and walked away from Diesel, "I gotta go, it's late and I want to be home in time for dinner."

Diesel let out a sigh, rubbing his sore head and his chest, "Be still this demon's beating heart, for I am in love with this minx…give me the strength to pursue her down, I love mating season!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Are you going to follow me all night?!" Heidi asked Diesel, turning to glare at him in the dark, "Don't you have fleas to get rid of?"

Diesel gave Heidi a sweet smile and said, "I wanted to say hi to Edna myself, it's been a hot minute since I've said hi to the old gal, she's real sweet, you know, lovely old lady…."

"Please, I've bet she's groped you more than a few times," Heidi said, earning a coy look from Diesel, "It's not because you're hot, it's because she loves to grope men!"

Heidi gasped as Diesel wrapped his arms around her waist, his blue eyes feral, "You can grope me as well…" earning a kick to the crotch, "Baby!"

Heidi slid out of Diesel's grip, once again, and continued to walk away from Diesel, who fell forward on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Heidi continued on for almost an hour and smiled in relief, seeing Grandma Mazur's cottage house appear in a small clearing in the woods. Why did the crazy old bat move into the woods again? She turned her head and to her delight, found that Diesel wasn't behind her. She opened the picket white fence (She didn't see Stephanie's gun totting grandmother as a picket fence kind of woman,) and knocked on the door saying, "Grandma Mazur, it's Heidi, I've bought you some tarts that Ella made for you."

When she didn't get any response, Heidi knocked again saying, "Come on, Granny, I've been walking in these woods for hours, and at least you could is let me in!"

Heidi grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Heidi walked through the foyer and placed the baskets of tarts on the little dining room table. She looked around in the somewhat chilly room and dark room and said, "Grandma Mazur, It's Heidi! Are you in?!"

Heidi let out a sound and turned on a side lamp. In the dim light, she saw a note lying beside the small side lamp. Heidi looked down at the note and read; "To Whom it may concern; I'm not here, I've decided to spend the rest of fall and all of winter in a tropical paradise, make yourself at home squatters, and if you're that sexy hunk who lives in the woods, make sure you leave pictures of yourself taking showers in my bathroom, that would be a pip. See you in Spring, Love Edna."

Heidi growled lowly and said, "All this way for nothing! I'm going to go back and give Stephanie a piece of mind!" Heidi's eyebrow twitched as she heard the wooden floors squeak, which meant someone was in the house with her, "Look here Diesel, I don't have time for your-"

Heidi turned around to finish giving Diesel a piece of her mind, but she stopped in horror at what she saw. Instead of Diesel standing in the doorway, there stood a huge wolf, with black matted fur, standing on it's two back legs, looking right at Heidi. The wolf bared it's teeth at her, growling lowly, as if to say, "I'm going to eat you up in three bites!"

Heidi took a step back, and said, "Now, now, mister wolf, I taste horrible, I'm full of preservative ladled foods and booze, I'm like a pickle, a very fatty pickle…"

The wolf let loose a loud snarl and sprinted towards Heidi, who screamed in terror and ran around the table, looking at the wolf from across the wooden surface. The wolf growled and chased after Heidi around the table, until they were back in their original position. Heidi smiled smugly and stuck her tongue out at the wolf, "You're such a dumb mutt, can't even-ACK!"

The wolf let out a roar and tossed the table away, leaving nothing in between it and Heidi. Heidi turned tail and ran upstairs, screaming as she did. She ran into the bedroom that resided at the end of the hallway and slammed the door shut, pushing every single piece of furniture in front of it.

Heidi ran over to the small window an opened and looked down, seeing Diesel walking through the open picket fence. Heidi let out a squeak and exclaimed, "Diesel! Diesel! You big lug, up here!"

Diesel looked up to Heidi, and the moonlight gave a feral grin, before he ran into the house. Heidi hoped that he had smelt the wolf and was going to take care of it. She was not disappointed, Heidi hear loud growls and yips before a pained howl filled the air. The floors shook and Heidi heard the huge wolf yipping in pain. When she went over to the window, she saw it limping away, its tail tucked between its legs. Well better her than me.

Heidi let out a yelp as the door to the bedroom lurched, something huge hitting it. Maybe she spoke too soon, she was going to get killed! Maybe there was another wolf! Heidi backed up against a wall, watching as her barricade gave way and Diesel came storming in with a grunt, blue eyes wild and looking for her. When they found her, Diesel tore off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants, a smile on his face. He walked over to Heidi in three long strides, grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her silly, tearing off her clothes, except for the red cloak she wore.

"I caught you, Sexy red riding hood," Diesel purred, before he plundered Heidi's mouth again, leading her to the bed, "And now, the big bad wolf gets to eat you up with his sharp teeth!"

Heidi should have put up a fight, she really should have, but the moment Diesel was balls deep inside her, it had her thinking about how long it's been since she'd been fuck…too long! Plus, Diesel knew how to use his cock too, and shit, he was so strong too! He had Heidi cumming several times, over and over again. He had her on her back, on her stomach, sideways, upside down, hanging off the bed. He fucked her all night long. At one point he had Heidi holding onto the bed pots for dear life as he plundered virgin territory.

Heidi let out a satisfied sound, as Diesel came inside her one last time before collapsing on top her, breathing harshly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and said, "Mmm, I should have just let you ravished me in the woods last night, that was amazing!"

Diesel puffed up proudly and said, "Well, I aim to please, my dear, now, if you pardon me, I'm going to go get those tarts and start a fire downstairs to warm us up," getting up from the bed and letting go of Heidi.

"I should get going, I have people expecting me-" Heidi started, but Diesel hushed her by kissing her softly.

"No way, you're not going anywhere, we're holing up in this house all winter long. Mating season has just begun, and we have all the way until spring time before it's over," Diesel said, lying Heidi back down, spreading her legs, "I plan on having your stomach swell with my children before the new year is here."

Heidi let out a moan as Diesel entered her once again, "Well, I guess if you fuck me like this, I can handle children…"

"Good, because, I want a dozen pups," Diesel said before he leaned over and kissed Heidi thoroughly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos, welcome back!" Stephanie said, as the door opened to the house and her husband walked in, with several shopping bags, "How was Rangeman Boston?"

"Wonderful Babe, I'm just glad to be home to celebrate your favorite holiday," Carlos Manoso said, before he kissed Stephanie, "I've got you costume, and I got Heidi's, since she demanded I get her one. Where is she?"

"Oh, she went to take Grandma Mazur something," Stephanie said with a smile, walking into the kitchen, earning a look from Carlos.

"She's in the U.S. Virgin Islands, did you send Heidi off on a wild goose chase in the woods?" Carlos asked his wife, earning a giggle from her.

"No, I have a friend who's taking a sabbatical in the woods that Grandma Mazur lives in," Stephanie said sitting down at the kitchen table, "Apparently, he's a demon, and it's mating season. Heidi hasn't had a date in three years, so, I kill two birds with one stone, I found my friend a mate and Heidi is never alone."

"She's going to kill you when she gets back," Carlos said with a smile, sitting beside Stephanie who shook her head.

"Mating season lasts all winter, by the time she's back here, she'll be pregnant, and all mellowed out," Stephanie said with a wink, "And plus, it'll be springtime when she returns…maybe the warmth wll make her happy."

"Babe," Carlos said shaking his head, "What are we going to do with you?"

"I have no idea."

END.

(It was Halloween-ish...shut up!)


	6. The Witch's Wrath

Another One Shot! Enjoy

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warnings: Implied smut

Rating: M

_The Witch's Curse_

_Carlos Angers a Witch and incurs her wrath_

Carlos Manoso was in a bind, a real bind. He had been looking for a high bond skip, and instead of finding the skip, he stumbled into the wrong place. Yes, Carlos would be the first one to say that he stumbled into a place, that it wasn't planned out at all. Everything he does is planned from what he eats to even when he greets his Babe.

Carlos turned his head from the sight in front of him, but a woman's laugh filled the air and said woman giggled, "Oh no, no, no, you naughty man, you have to watch me!"

Carlos grunted as an invisible force wrenched his head back and his eyes were forced open to watch as a woman stripped in front of him, and then walked over to her victim; a man tied to a bed that was covered in blood red silk sheets. At first, Carlos had been locked up in a small cell for about an hour, before the woman came and led him into the bedroom, skipping along as she did. She tied him up in a chair, went and grabbed some unlucky bastard and then went to Chinatown on the poor soul. Though, Carlos noted, the 'victim' didn't seem to be protesting much, in fact he was begging for more.

"See, Carlos Manoso," The woman said, placing hands on curvy hips, "This is your fate, to become one of my concubines, in my harem."

"Dude," The woman's victim said from the bed, "It's a sweet deal, I get fucked 10 times a day, and I get benefits! You should accept it."

"Uh…My dear….what is your name?" Carlos asked, looking up at the woman who smiled sensually and climbed into Carlos's lap, completely naked.

"My name is Heidi, and I'm the only witch in the world who has mastered the art of sex magic," the woman purred, grinding into Carlos's lap, "A life of pleasure and bliss, for forever, I have men in my harem who are over 300 years old, immortality, imagine it, Carlos."

"Dude," The man said again, "Say yes, the sex is epic!"

"I'm going to have to say no," Carlos said, bucking Heidi off his lap, earning a yelp as she fell, I don't think-"

"Oh, I see now, you want the other option then," Heidi said with an evil glint in her eyes, "Fine then, Carlos Manoso, I curse you! You have until the Midnight of all Hollow's Eve to tell the one whom you've chosen over me that you love them, or face spending the rest of your days as a statue in my gardens!"

The woman chanted something and the last thing Carlos saw and heard, was a flash of blue light and the man from the bed tell Carlos, "Should have chosen the Harem stint…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos let out a gasp, sitting up in his bed, clutching his bare chest. He looked around frantically and let out a sigh, before he lay back down in his bed. That had been the weirdest dream ever, it had been about a witch, a harem and a curse, whatever, it was over now, and he could get on with his day, which started with a couple hours in the gym.

Carlos lifted his arm up to wipe the sweat from his brow and paused, seeing a golden wrist watch on his left arm, gleaming brightly in the fall morning sun. Carlos never wore jewelry and he sure as hell wouldn't be caught dead with this gaudy thing. He may not look it, but, Carlos was kind of vain. Carlos lowered his wrist to look at the golden watch. It wasn't like any other watch he's seen; it looked more like a calendar, with October 31st surrounded by red gems. Carlos squinted his eyes, when he saw words appear on underneath the calendar. They read; 'Tick Tok, Manoso, you only have 7 days to get your true love!'

"It hadn't been a dream," Carlos muttered, placing his arm over his chest, "A witch did curse me!"

Carlos got out of bed, and began to pace the length of his bedroom, pondering what he could do. Either he A. Find his true love and confess to them that he loved them or B. Become a statue in some crazy witch's garden. Carlos would choose the first one, thank you very much.

"This is going to be hard," Carlos muttered to himself, before he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, "I should workout first, that always get the brain juice going."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

By nine, Carlos had come up with a plan, he wouldn't let that pesky witch win, no way in hell. She must have thought that Carlos didn't have anyone to love, but, that's where that witch is wrong! He did have someone he loved, he loved her with all of his heart, but, he sent her away, told her that his life was too dangerous was for her. Everything about him was too dangerous, but she had told him that she hadn't cared, that she wanted to be in his dangerous life. She had asked him wasn't love just as dangerous as his lifestyle. By the time he had come to realize that he was in love with her, she had gone back to the other man. Carlos knew what he needed to do. He would have to win his love back, he would have to get his Babe back.

Carlos picked his phone up and dialed the number he knew by heart. He only had to wait for one second before the person on the other line answered with a soft, "Hello Ranger."

"Stephanie, meet me at Shorty's for lunch today." Smooth Carlos, real smooth.

"Ranger, you can't demand me like that," Stephanie said with a small chuckle, "But, if you ask nicely, I'll join you."

"Fine, Babe, you've pulled my leg, Please join me for lunch at Shorty's today, my treat," Carlos said smiling at the chuckle Stephanie gave him.

"It's always your treat," Stephanie said, "I'll see you at noon, and don't make a comment about what I eat, you always do."

"Babe…."

"See you soon, Ranger."

Carlos let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, and then looked up quickly, seeing Lester strut into his office, preening himself. Carlos rose an eyebrow and asked, "Yes, Santos."

"Carlos, Cousin, I'm here to tell you that I've scored a hot date to the Trenton's FD costume party," Lester said, with a leer, "She's this fine thing with a nice ass! We're going as a sexy Roman couple. I can't wait, well, that's all I want to tell you, later!"

Carlos rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics and said, "Why did I hire that clown?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That stuff is going to kill you," Carlos said to Stephanie, watching blue eyes narrow at him ,"What, it is…"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about what I eat?" Stephanie asked Carlos, finishing off her meatball sub, "God, you're sure an egg head."

Though Carlos had kept her at arm's length, their friendship had gotten deeper and he had come to enjoy the intimacy that came with this new found relationship. It only made Carlos want Stephanie more, he didn't know if she was happy with the cop, she must be, by the way her face glowed in the sunlight.

"Joe hates it that I still talk to you," Stephanie said with a sigh, looking over to Carlos, her blue eyes soft, "He told me that you're just looking for another bite, he told me to stop seeing you."

"What did you tell him?" Carlos asked Stephanie, earning a smile from the woman.

"Oh, I told him I could see anyone I damn well pleased. I also told him that you were just a friend and nothing else, he's such a-"

"Man?" Carlos finished for Stephanie, earning a head nod, "I know, I am one."

Stephanie giggled softly and said, "I like the relationship we have now, Ranger, I've never felt closer to you then now."

Carlos grabbed Stephanie's hand and said, "Stephanie I-"

Stephanie let out a huff as Joe's ringtone went off, ruining any plans that Carlos had to tell Stephanie that he loved her.

He would just have to try again the next day.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This woman is a fucking work of art," Lester sighed leaning back in the extra chair that resided in Carlos's office, "And I get to show her off tomorrow, I can't fucking wait to-"

"Santos, are you going to help me out with this situation, or are you just going to rant and rave about this woman of yours?" Carlos snapped, looking at his cousin who pouted and gave Carlos a glare, "I need to tell Stephanie I love her."

"Oh, well you should have told her that ages ago," Lester said, waving his hand, "it's too late now, I was told that the cop was going to propose to her during the costume party."

Fear gripped at Carlos's heart, the thought of his Babe, marrying that cop, it shook him to the core. He loved her, Stephanie should be with him, oh he was a fucking fool for letting her go. He had to do something.

"I have to do something," Carlos said, looking up at Lester who smiled, giving him a knowing look, "I have to go to that party."

"Which is why I bought you a ticket and your costume, it's all upstairs in your apartment, I'm such a good cousin," Lester said with a smile, "Now, be there, or be squared!"

Carlos shook his head and said, "That doesn't make sense…."

Though, it didn't mattered if his friend made sense, all that mattered was that had about 24 hours to tell Stephanie that he loved her or else become a statue in a witch's garden. He had tired all week to tell her, during their lunch, when he saw her around town, but it seemed outside forces had be against him. She always got a phone call from Joe, or Lula or whoever, or sometimes freak things happened like a fire alarm would go off, or anything else that could happen, happened. It was as if someone didn't want him to confess, and Carlos would have to guess it was that damn witch who was doing it. The golden watch on his wrist wasn't helping either. At the end of the day, the day would be marked off, and a message would appear, giving him the exact time he would become a stone statue. It was giving the poor man nightmares!

"Anyways," Lester said, pulling Carlos from his thoughts, "I gotta go man, I have to call my new lady friend and tell her what time I'm getting her, good luck man, you're going to need it, since the cop is aiming to propose to Beautiful."

"Yeah," Carlos said, watching his cousin get up and flutter out of the bedroom, "I know, thanks…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It was a little after 11 PM, when Carlos arrived to the Trenton's Fire Department's Costume Party. He was dressed in this tacky batman suit, his face covered with a shiny plastic batman mask. He had left at around 7, but two flat tires, and an empty gas tank later, he was rolling in 4 hours late, Carlos hoped that the Cop hadn't proposed to his Babe yet.

Carlos gave the person at the front door his ticket, ignoring the looks he got from his outfit, and hurried inside the huge ballroom, which was decked out in Halloween décor and orange, yellow and white strobe lights. Carlos spotted Stephanie in the middle of it all, dressed as Wonder Woman, and the damn cop was next to her, dressed as Superman, ugh, could he be more clichéd?! Ranger let out a grunt, and then walked over to where Lester stood, dressed in a cheesy toga outfit, which exposed his puffed up chest. He wore a crown of olive leaves and was holding a golden wine cup, filled to the brim with wine.

"Hey, Carlos, do you like your costume, I was thinking about Stephanie when I found it." Lester said with a smile, watching Carlos glare at him, "What's wrong Cousin?"

"I look like a damn fool in this cheap costume," Carlos said, as Lester chugged his wine down, "Is that real wine?"

"Sure is," Lester said with a smile, "My lady friend is going to be here soon."

Carlos and Lester looked around as the lights went out and trumpet fanfare filled the air. The two men turned to see a white spot light fly to the entrance of the ballroom, and in came four toned me, dressed only in toga bottoms, their wrist had cuff-lings on them made of gold. The four men were carrying a roman style human carrier which was canopied with solid white silk sheets, said sheets wrapped around golden canopy posts. Carlos could see the shadow of a person lounging in the carrier, they looked as though they owned everything.

The four men placed the carrier down in the middle of the dance floor and moved out the just as the person slid the silk sheets aside, to reveal-

"It's the witch," Carlos deadpanned, watching Heidi exit the carrier, dressed like a roman goddess, her hair done up in tight curls, "Tell me this isn't a joke…"

"Baby!" Lester exclaimed, running up to Heidi, who held her hand out, haughtily, so that Lester could take it, "You are looking damn sexy today!"

"Thank you," Heidi cooed to Lester, letting him lead her over to Carlos, "Oh, this must be the cousin you were talking about, Carlos, right?"

"Yup, told you all about how he was trying to win his girl back." Lester said with a smile, watching Heidi shake Carlos's hand, "It's not working out so good for him."

"Well, I hope he does it tonight, or soon, you know how men are, sometimes,with the women they love, they freeze up, like a statue…" Heidi cooed, before she turned to Lester and said, "Let's go somewhere private."

Lester nodded his head quickly and said, "Yes ma'am," before leading Heidi away from the dance floor.

Heidi gave Carlos a saucy wink, before she and Lester left the room all together. Carlos shook his head and asked, "Please, tell me this is some joke," before went in search of Stephanie.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos, I thought you weren't going to go to the Costume party?" Stephanie said, looking Carlos up and down, "Uh…nice Costume…?"

"Lester got it for me, I wasn't going to come but, Stephanie, I need to tell you something, we should go somewhere private," Carlos said, grabbing Stephanie's hand to lead her somewhere else, "Somewhere a lot less loud."

"Hey Manoso!" Joe Morelli boomed, walking up to the two, "What are you doing with my Cupcake?!"

"Your cupcake?!" Stephanie echoed, her hands on her hips, "Joe, I don't belong to you, What do I keep telling you?!"

Carlos let out a groan as Joe and Stephanie began to argue, causing the group, everyone getting quiet around them to look at the triangle.

"Oh Carlos!" Carlos turned to look up, seeing Heidi on the second floor, looking down at him, Lester cooing and kissing her neck, "Carlos, if the clock above the DJ booth is right, you have about…2 minutes before midnight!"

Carlos cursed and turned to look at the huge clock above said DJ booth, damn it! The witch was right. Carlos walked over to Stephanie and Joe, who were stilling snapping and yelling at each other. Fuck, the cop was making this too fucking hard!

"Tick tok…tick tok…one minute left Carlos…"

"I plan on marrying you, Cupcake, and I don't want you around Manoso anymore!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Joe, I can live my own life!"

"tick tok, tick tok, 20 seconds, Carlos….."

"FUCK THIS!" Carlos reeled back and gave Joe an upper cup, knocking him into the wall, causing him to black out. He looked up at Heidi who had an evil grin on her face, even though Lester was groping her publicly.

Carlos turned to Stephanie, grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "Stephanie, I love you," and kissed her deeply, just as the midnight bell began to toll.

A blue light flared from where the two were kissing, and Heidi's grin faded and she snapped, "NO FUCKING FAIR," as her curse was broken.

When the couple pulled away from kissing, Stephanie smiled up at Carlos and said, "About time, lover boy, I thought you were really going to let me marry that dick!"

"Babe….best Halloween ever."

Heidi rolled her eyes and turned to Lester, who squeaked at the look of pure rage in her eyes, "Come on, Lover boy, let's go have sex, though, I have a proposition for you…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ranger!" Carlos looked up from his paperwork and let loose a smile, seeing his ex-coworker standing in the doorway.

"Diesel, what's up-" Carlos started but Diesel cut him off with the wave of his hand.

"Nope, let's not talk," Diesel said, storming into the room, "Have you seen a witch called Heidi lately, I've been looking around for this witch, and I hoped you would know."

Carlos felt a smirk makes it way onto his face and he asked, "Oh, did she make you angry as well?"

"Oh yeah," Diesel growled, his blue eyes darkening with rage, "Tell me where that pesky witch is at?"

Carlos leaned forward and whispered Heidi's location in Diesel's ear. Diesel gave him a smirk and said, "Thanks man, your wedding present from me is going to be huge," before he disappeared with a pop, just as Stephanie walked in.

"Oh, was that Diesel?" Stephanie asked, carrying a stack of bridal magazines in her arms, "What did he want?"

"Oh, I was just helping him get payback for me," Carlos said, before Stephanie came over and sat in lap, "Now, let's pick out what kind of venue we'll have the wedding at."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh yes," Lester said as Heidi climbed on top of him, "I choose the harem baby, you didn't have to give me a choice! I like it kinky baby, but, shit, why'd you have to tie me up?!"

"Oh goody," Heidi cooed, licking Lester's cheek, "I tied you up because I wanted to! Now, Lester, we can have-"

Heidi and Lester yelped as the closed bedroom door came crashing in and an angry Diesel came waltzing in. Diesel gave Heidi a hard look, and then looked over to Lester. Heidi climbed off of Lester and said, "Thaddeus, Husband, I thought you weren't coming back for at least another 3 years…."

"You naughty witch," Diesel growled, walking over to Heidi, and grabbing her, "I think you forgot your punishment, the last time you did something like this, I think you need another spanking."

Heidi's eyes darkened with lust and she purred, "And it only took you 10 years to find this time, let's go home baby…"

Diesel pulled Heidi close to him and the couple disappeared with a pop. Lester let out a sound and said, tugging at his ropes, "Uh, can you two come back and UNTIE ME!"

END

Never anger a witch...moral of the story

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedsback)


	7. Fate

Sorry about the wait, I went to Georgia for a bit, and couldn't post anything. Here it is now!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: Sad...it made me cry as I wrote this

Rating: M

Fate

Diesel faces some tough choices, when it comes to Fate

"I love Halloween," Heidi sighed, unwrapping another candy bar, "It's like the perfect excuse to pig out on all the things that are bad for you!"

"You're so right," Heidi's friend, Stephanie sighed, grabbing a pack of skittles, "I mean, we do this all the time, but, Halloween makes it alright!"

"Which is why you two are going to get massive, heavy emphasis on the 'ass' in that word," A man said, coming into the den the girls had claim, "I'm surprise you two still have men."

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Heidi snapped, grabbing a paper weight and chucking it at the man who walked in, "Go fuck off, Diesel!"

"I'd rather fuck you," Diesel said, dodging the paper weight and watching as it shattered into a million pieces, "I hope you're happy, Heidi, that was your father's paper weight, he gave It to us last month."

"He doesn't care, he has 20 other paper weights like that," Heidi shrugged, leaning back in her chair, "Besides, he only give them out, when he doesn't buy a gift."

"I feel so unloved," Diesel huffed, sitting down on the floor, close to the loveseat that Stephanie and Heidi were on, "Carlos's choice in where we vacation was spot on, I mean, using the cabin we have in the mountains, genius! We can get drunk and we won't annoy the neighbors, there aren't any!"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "It was a good idea to get out of Trenton," grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass, "Halloween falls on a weekend, so that means all the kids will be out at all hours of the night. Speaking of Carlos, where is my wonderful husband. "

"Right here," Carlos said, walking into the den, with a pile of wood, "Enjoying the wine Ella packed, Babe?"

"I sure am," Stephanie said, pouring Heidi a glass, "Thank you for thinking this up, a week away from the hustle and bustle of the city is what we needed."

Carlos tossed a couple logs into the fireplace and sat on the arm of the couch that Stephanie was sitting in, "I think some time in the mountains would do us some good. Fresh mountain air, clear night skies, the works, and you aren't complaining, Babe, which means, you approve of my idea."

"I do," Stephanie said, kissing Carlos on the cheek, "But, it's even better, because you let me bring all this candy!"

"Better watch out, Heidi, I think you're getting a fat pouch," Diesel teased, tickling Heidi, earning a squeal of outrage from her.

"Don't touch me, you cad!" Heidi snapped, giving Diesel a glare, "Besides, you'd still love me if I gained 60 pounds, and you better think about the next choice of words, Diesel, you do get sex from me, and you sleep right next to me."

"I would still love you if blew up to the size of an elephant, Heidi, you don't know how happy you make me," Diesel said, resting his head on Heidi's knees.

"Aww, you're so sweet Diesel," Heidi cooed, running a hand through her husband's hair.

"I said loved you, that didn't mean I would touch you…" Diesel said as if it was an afterthought, earning a look of rage from Heidi, "I was told fat sex is the bee's knees but-OUCH!"

Diesel let out a howl of agony as Heidi pinched the hell out the side of his neck. Heidi stood up, gave Diesel a glare and snapped, "You are a piece of shit! You know that, I'm going to bed, and you, can just sleep in one of the other empty guest rooms!"

Diesel sputtered loudly and then got up, lookingat Heidi's retreating back, "Fine then! I am! And I bet I'll sleep great since you won't be all over me, demanding the covers and sex, in fact, I'll sleep the whole week in the guest rooms!"

"Fine by fucking me, you piece of shit!" Heidi snapped, giving Diesel another glare, before she stomped up the stairs, to the master bedroom.

Stephanie and Carlos looked over to Diesel, who stood in front of them, with his hands on his hips, his face red with anger. He turned to the couple and said, with rage, "I fucked it up, didn't I?!"

"Yup," Stephanie said, getting up with the bottle of wine, "Come on, Carlos, let's go and relax in our rooms."

Carlos nodded his head and led Stephanie out the den, saying, "Have a lonely night, Diesel."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a fucking dick," Diesel sneered, sitting in front of the fire, "Yeah…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel woke up to the sounds of footsteps across the wooden floors of the den. He had fallen asleep in the room, getting drunk off of beer, and letting the fire die out. He had meant to get up and go to the guest bedroom, but he had passed out before he could. It was now chilly in the den and the only light came from the moonlight that came through the large windows that looked over the whole valley.

Diesel let out a jaw cracking yawn and rubbed his eyes, looking over to the person who padded softly into the den, "Oh, hey Heidi, what, the bed is too big without me? I know, I made the bed myself, when I went through that mountain man phase, you know, grew that beard you loved when I went down on you."

Diesel let out a yawn and padded over to Heidi, "Hey, baby, I'm sorry what I said to you earlier that night, I mean, I'd love you no matter what, and it was rude for me to say that last part to you, will you forgive me baby?"

Heidi didn't make a sound, staring up at Diesel, with half hooded amber eyes, her eyes dull and far away. she was standing stiffly, in only a tank top and a pair of blue panties. Diesel smiled nervously and said, "Heidi, you're scaring me a bit, why don't we just go to bed, right?"

Diesel placed his hands on Heidi's shoulders, and nearly jumped in terror as she seemed to crumple up before him, in a heap. He caught the woman before she fell to the floor.

"Woah there!" Diesel said, hoisting Heidi up, "What's going on here, Heidi?"

Diesel placed a hand on his wife's forehead, frowning when her skin felt cool. Nothing was wrong with her, so…maybe she was sleepwalking. Though, Heidi was never one for sleep walking, he wondered what was going on with his wife.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I feel so tired," Heidi groaned, lying her head on the kitchen table, pushing her half eaten meal away, "It's like I never went to bed last night."

"Maybe it was a nightmare," Stephanie suggested, snagging the rest of Heidi's pancakes, "You did drink a lot of wine and you did fight with Diesel."

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Heidi said, rounding on her husband, "Plus, he was in the bed, you're lucky I'm so tired, I would have kicked your ass from here to Peru!"

"You were the one who spent half the night sleepwalking," Diesel said, throwing his hands up, "I thought you wanted me back in the bed, shit, I even apologized, though, it was a moot point, seeing as you were sleeping walking."

"Strange, I don't remember sleep walking," Heidi said, softly, rubbing her temples, "It doesn't matter, I'm going back to bed, my head hurts, and the smell of this bacon us making me sick…"

Heidi stood up, and had to catch herself, as she swayed, her world tilting. Carlos got up and caught Heidi, before she toppled into the table, "I'll help you upstairs, we don't want you passing out on us, right?"

Heidi nodded her head, closing her eyes, "Right."

"I'll bring you up some mint ginger tea and broth," Diesel said to his wife, earning listless nod from her.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Diesel, is Heidi okay? Is she sick, she just looked so pale."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Diesel sighed, getting up to clean up the table, "Maybe it's just the change of elevation, it can make a person sick, you know."

"I hope she gets better soon," Stephanie sighed, tapping her chin, "I hate seeing Heidi like this."

"I do too," Diesel said, grabbing the kettle, "I do too."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel woke up to the sounds of the Balcony door opening. He turned in the bed, and watched as Heidi walked out into the chilly night air, wearing one of Diesel's flannel shirt. Diesel got up quickly, the moment Heidi walked over to the railing and climbed on top of it.

"Heidi!" Diesel exclaimed, running over to the woman, "Heidi! Don't jump!"

Heidi's head turned slowly, and she looked over to Diesel. Her eyes were half closed and her face was slack. She seemed to be sleepwalking again, though, it disturbed Diesel as to how well Heidi was keeping her balance on the wooden railing.

"Heidi?" Diesel asked, walking over to the woman, "Please…"

Heidi's eyes widened and she gave him an unnatural smile, before jumping off the railing and landing gracefully on the ground below. Diesel let out a sound, clutching his chest and watching as Heidi quickly walked over to the lake that stood close by near the cabin. Diesel's eyes widened in horror, and he took off after Heidi. By the time he got to her, she was waist deep in the chilly water and she had yet to wake up from sleepwalking.

"Heidi!" Diesel said, grabbing the woman and pulling her back, "Heidi, you need to wake up!"

The moment Diesel, grabbed her, Heidi fell limp in his arms, her eyes closed. Diesel dragged her back to the shoreline and picked her up, carrying her back into the cabin.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She jumped right off the fucking balcony and went right to the lake!" Diesel snapped, wrapping more blankets around his wife, "I don't know what kind of sleepwalking this is, but she's going to kill herself if it keeps up any longer!"

"Do you think she needs a doctor?" Carlos asked softly, pulling Diesel away from Stephanie, "You know…like before?"

"No," Diesel hissed softly, shaking his head, "Heidi doesn't need a doctor, she's fine, just a lot of sleepwalking, you know a change in elevation can fuck you up."

"Yeah, like ear popping and stomach aches," Carlos said, watching Diesel worrying his lip, "But, she's been sleepwalking and jumping down two stories falls, I think we need to get her to a doctor. You still have her doctor's phone number, right?"

"She's not sick," Diesel said turning to his wife, "She's fine, it's just a little sleep walking, okay Carlos, she's just sleep walking."

"She looks so pale," Stephanie said softly, running a hand through Heidi's hair, "Like the life is being drained from her, I think maybe we should get her some medical help."

"Look, if it pleases you, if she's not better by the day before Halloween, we'll go home and take her to get medical help," Diesel said earning two long looks from Stephanie and Carlos, "That's only two days away, okay! Two days!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It scared Diesel, the way Heidi seemed to just move through the day. She had gotten paler, her face drawn from fatigue. She dragged her feet as she walked through the house, like some kind of ghost. Earlier that morning, she climbed down the stairs, sat down in front of fireplace in the den and hardly moved an inch. She had thrown up several times during the day. Diesel had given her weak broth and teas, but that made ill, even warm water made her sick. He couldn't give her any medicine for the splitting headaches she had, all he could do was rub salves on her chest, and hope that the medicinal scents would help her pain. It hurt Diesel to see Heidi crying in her sleep. He wished there was something he could do.

"Diesel," Diesel turned to look over to Heidi, who lay in bed, staring at the man, "Come here…"

"Hey, Baby," Diesel said with a soft smile, cuddling Heidi up against him, "How are you feeling."

"Tired," Heidi said with a weak smile, "Diesel, can you tell me about this cabin, I want to know."

"Oh, well, you know I had it built a few years back," Diesel said petting Heidi's limp hair, "I don't know what else you want to know, I mean you were with me when they put the frame up."

"Diesel…there used to be another cabin, in the same spot, right?" Heidi asked, turning to look at her husband, "Diesel?"

Diesel ran his fingers down Heidi's cheek and said, "Yes, way back when I was a child, this property has been in my family for a long time, and when I was a child, me and my parents and my brother used to come here for the Fall."

"Brother?" Heidi asked, looking up at Diesel, "You have a brother? Why haven't I met him?"

"Because, he died, a long time ago, in the original cabin," Diesel said his eyes far away, "There had been a bad storm, and the roof caught fire. Our parents had gone into town to get supplies, so it was just me and my brother. Somehow, I got out alive, but my brother had been climbing out the window when the whole cabin just seemed to collapse, and he had still been inside…he died that night, and it still haunts me."

"I loved my brother very much," Diesel sighed hugging Heidi to him, "I thought….I thought I'd never get over his death, but I had to, I had to live on, for him, I just had to."

Heidi nodded her head and she said, "Diesel…why did you rebuild the cabin?"

"I don't know," Diesel said softly, looking out the windows, "I guess, it's just fate that led me back to this place."

"Fate….." Heidi said, before she fell asleep in Diesel's arms.

Diesel looked down at Heidi, wondering why she had asked that question and how she knew about the old cabin, he had never told her about it before today.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

That night, Diesel dreamt of his brother dying in the cabin fire. He watched as his brother reached out for him the flames licking at his small arms. He had been so young when he died, his bright blue eyes were wide with pain and horror, and his mouth moving saying words that Diesel couldn't hear. Diesel had tried to saved his brother, but he couldn't, the flames had been hot, too hot, he had felt his hair singe as he got closer to the burning cabin. Diesel could only watch with horror as his brother was consumed by the flames, his skin burning away, his hair catching fire. The small mouth moved one last time and through the roar of the fire, Diesel heard;

_"Fate, Big brother, it's all fate…"_

It was a scream that woke Diesel up. Diesel turned to see Heidi twisting and turning on the bed, sobbing loudly, and pulling at her hair, clawing at her scalp. She was screaming in between sobs, arching her back and curling her body.

"Heidi!" Diesel exclaimed, grabbing the woman and shaking her gently, "Heidi, wake up! What's going on, baby, please!"

"Tell them to stop!" Heidi sobbed her eyes clenched shut, "Stop the voices in my head! They want you to die, they keep telling me that you're going to die! Tell them to stop!"

"Diesel!" Diesel turned, seeing Stephanie and Carlos in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Go get help!" Diesel said quickly, "Go into town and get help, I don't want to move her, she might hurt one of us or herself, please, call her doctor as well!"

Stephanie took a step forward, but Carlos grabbed her and shook her head, leading her out the bedroom.

"Don't touch me!" Heidi screeched arching away from Diesel, "Don't touch me! it burns! Stop burning my skin! Make them stop talking! Please! Don't lock me away, They're real Daddy! They're real! Tell the voices to stop!"

Diesel backed away from Heidi, who fell limp on the bed, having passed out. He was holding his chest and looking at Heidi with terror. He had seen her break down like this once before, and he knew what had to be done, Heidi needed more than medical help, she needed mental help.

"It's okay, Heidi," Diesel said, walking over to Heidi's form, "We're going to get help for you soon."

Heidi shifted on the bed and looked up her, eyes dull, seemly dead. She turned to Diesel and smiled saying in a voice that Diesel knew by heart, "Brother, you came back, I knew you would!"

Diesel scrambled away from Heidi, who got up on her knees, looking at Diesel with a soft expression on her face. No! this was some kind of cruel sick joke! Heidi, what was she doing to him?! "Heidi, what are you playing at? This isn't some kind of joke!"

"Brother, it's no joke," Heidi said, her dull eyes were wide with happiness, "Brother it's me, Leo, only I would know that you broke mother's favorite vase, and you blamed it on a surprise earthquake. I promised not to tell anyone but you…."

"No, you're dead, you're dead!" Diesel said looking at Heidi, his eyes wide, "How are you-"

"Your wife is a highly gifted Medium, though everyone calls her crazy, even you did, right, Brother. The voices in her head it was me, I've been using her life force to try to communicate with you, and now, I did it! I can talk to you easily through her now! Though, she and the baby she's carrying are almost dead."

"What….Heidi's pregnant?" Diesel asked breathlessly, looking at Heidi's form, "With my child, she's carrying my child."

"Yes, and between the baby and me feeding from her, I'm surprised she's not dead," Leo said, looking at Diesel, "But it doesn't matter now, soon we'll all be together, brother, we will all be together."

Diesel covered his face as lighting struck the house, causing it to rumble and heave. Diesel looked up hearing flames crackle on top of the roof. Diesel looked over to Heidi's form and he said, "Leo! Please, let Heidi go, she doesn't deserve to die! She isn't a part of this."

"It's okay," Leo said with a smile as the roof began to fall around them, "She'll be happier where we're going.

Diesel shook his head, getting up and going over to Heidi's possessed form, "Let her go, Leo, get out of my wife's body!"

"Never! It's fate, Diesel! You were meant to die that night, you were supposed to die with me that night in the cabin fire! Now, I'll make sure you die, by killing her and the baby along with you!"

Diesel shook his head and grabbed Heidi's shoulders, "No, she's going to live, I'll make sure of that!"

"What are you doing!?" Leo asked, as Diesel lifted Heidi up into his arms, "Brother! She's going to die with you, that way, you'll have to die too, like you were fated too long ago!"

Diesel shook his head, looking down at Heidi's form, "No, Heidi's going to live, and I promise you, I'll live up to fate's expectation, alright, I will."

Diesel had to move quickly, as the flames were consuming everything quickly. He made his way down the stairs and over to the front door, which he wrenched opened, ignoring the scorching heat from the flames. Diesel walked down the porch and placed Heidi on the cold wooden swing set that was close by to the house, and then said to Leo, "Leo, let her go, I accept, okay, I accept…"

Leo gave him a smiled and said, "Thank you, Brother..." before Heidi's eyes closed.

Instantly, Heidi's form crumpled to the side and Diesel ran his hands over Heidi's face, "I love you…" he said, kissing her lips, before he heard groaning underneath him, and the ground gave way and everything went dark. The last thing on his mind was Heidi and her smile.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"How are you feeling?" Diesel asked Heidi, watching her gently sit down in the chair across from him, holding two paper cups full to the brim with hot tea, "Is the baby kicking?"

"Of course she is," Heidi said softly, looking over to her husband, "Would you like to feel her, the doctor said she should be kicking now."

Diesel smiled nervously and placed a hand on the swollen belly in front of him. He smiled broadly, feeling the small fluttering of tiny limbs against his hand. He looked up at Heidi who smiled down at him and said, "I can't believe I had a part in creating this tiny life, I'm glad I survived this basement collapsing underneath my feet."

Heidi smiled and placed her hands over Diesel hand, "So am I, Diesel so am I."

Diesel leaned forward and kissed her lips, before he turned, seeing some people looking over at them, "Shit, it's like they've never seen a pregnant woman get a kiss, right Heidi? Come on, let's go, Carlos and Stephanie are waiting for us"

Diesel pulled Heidi up and led her out the small café and out into the cool March air. Heidi paused Diesel and said, "Calm down, my legs are still kind of weak, since that night, I don't want to fall, I really should have carried my cane."

"It's alright," Diesel said with a smile, "If you fall, I'll catch you."

Heidi nodded her head and she said, "Come along, we're going on a ride, it'll be the last one before the baby comes, I think I won't be traveling for a bit."

"Heidi," Stephanie said, hugging the woman to the side, "how are you feeling? Do you need something to eat, or drink, you are carrying a baby in you."

"I'm fine," Heidi reassured Stephanie, before she hugged Carlos, "Come on now, let's hurry this up, I…I need to do this before I change my mind."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "It's a good thing you're doing, It'll be a weight off your shoulders."

Heidi smiled softly and said, turning to Diesel, "Come on, Diesel, we have a ways to go."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, why are we here?" Diesel asked, looking over to Heidi, who looked grimed face, looking outside the window of the SUV, "Heidi, I told you, we wouldn't be coming back here, why are we back here now?"

"For closure," Heidi said turning to her husband, grabbing his hand, "For my sake, alright, please, amuse this pregnant woman and her silly request."

Carlos looked over to Stephanie, who shook her head and then nodded slowly. Carlos parked the SUV and said to Heidi, "We're here, do you need us to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Heidi said with a smile, before she got out the SUV, Diesel shot out right behind her.

"Hell no it's not okay, if you come up to the burned down cabin by yourself!" Diesel said, walking beside Heidi, "I told you, we would never return here again! Too many bad memories!"

Heidi ignored Diesel and stopped in front of the charred remains of the cabin, looking past the burnt out shell and over to the area where the wooden swing used to sit. Diesel paused and looked over as well, and saw a single grey headstone in the grassy spot. Heidi smiled sadly and walked over to it, once she got closer, she smiled and said, crouching in front of it, "Diesel, it's time you knew the truth…."

"No," Diesel said, looking at the grey headstone, "Heidi, no…this is a lie, it's a fucking lie!"

"Diesel…." Heidi said turning to her husband, "You died last October in the fire, they found your remains in the basement, Carlos told me that you got me out, and then the ground gave way and you fell into the workshop of your basement. The fire swept through that area as well, I'm so sorry, Diesel...I'm so, so sorry."

"Heidi…" Diesel said as Heidi touched his cheek, his eyes staring at the grey headstone which bore:

**"Here Lies Thaddeus 'Diesel' Vladimir**

**Husband, Father, Friend and Brother**

**Born April 24, 1976**

**Died October 31, 2013**

"How can you…" Diesel started but Heidi shook her head and said, "Remember, that night? Your brother, he told you why, I'm a Medium, I can communicate with the dead, I thought it was normal, I had been doing it for so long, it came naturally for me, which was why Daddy had me committed. It's the reason why when I had that breakdown, you and Carlos called my Doctor. Diesel, I'm the only one who could see you, the people were giving me stares because it looked like I was talking to myself."

"I'm dead?" Diesel croaked, earning a nod from Heidi, "Oh baby, oh baby, I'm sorry, so sorry, can you forgive from leaving you and our child to live in this world alone?"

"I've already forgiven you, Diesel," Heidi said, cupping her husband's chin and kissing his lips, "It was fate, remember, you were meant to have died all those years back, you were living on borrowed time, you've made so many people happy. I'll make sure your daughter knows all about her father, and how brave and how wonderful he was. I love you Diesel…"

"I love you too," Diesel said softly, hugging Heidi, "I'll keep watch over you two, you'll never be alone."

"I know that," Heidi said with a smile, turning to hear a child's cough.

Diesel looked over and said, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

"Here to take you back with me!" Leo said with a smile, "I'm sorry I almost killed you Heidi, can you forgive me?"

Heidi let out a weak sob and nodded her head, "I've forgiven you, Leo, please, take good care of him from me, okay?"

The little boy smiled, his blue eyes dancing with happiness, "Of course I will," before he ran over and grabbed Diesel's hand, "Come on, where we're going, we can play in the forest all day, Brother!"

Diesel cupped Heidi's chin and said, "Goodbye Heidi, I'll always keep you in my heart."

"Likewise, Diesel," Heidi sobbed, wiping her eyes free of tears, "Go on, Leo seems antsy…"

Diesel looked down at his brother and said, "Well, lead the way, you always knew where the best spots were, Leo."

"Heidi?" Heidi turned quickly, seeing Carlos and Stephanie staring at her, their eyes full of concern, "Are you okay? Is Diesel gone now?"

Heidi turned to where she last saw Diesel and Leo and sighed, seeing nothing but emptiness; Diesel had truly left the living world. Heidi shuddered and nodded her head, "Yes, they're gone now, he's crossed over to the land of the dead, I think it had to take him looking at his headstone for him to know that he died."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi, and said, "We miss him too, it must have been hard for you to see him, after being told that he had died in the fire."

"It had been a shock," Heidi said, looking over to Carlos, "So, you don't think I'm crazy anymore?"

"No, I never did, I thought that your gifts had gotten too wld and would have killed you, now I know you have power over them, and for that, I'm glad you got to spend a few precious months with him, even if it was spiritually."

Heidi rubbed her stomach and said with a smile, "I am too, I'm going to make sure that his child knows all about him, so that he's never forgotten, fate is a fickle thing, right, Diesel?"

END

(I wanted some sadness, I think I over did it... :L Reviews are loved, if there are errors in this tale, it's my own fault, it is Unbetaed!)


	8. Revolutionary Girl, Stephanie

(I decided to go back to my Anime nerd roots, and create a fanfiction based around one of my favorite anime. Sorry it took me so long, my laptop died on me, and I had to get another one. Enjoy!)

Rating: T

Warning: Tomboy/Gentleman-like Stephanie (because, given the chance, I could totally see her do this...)

(If you squint closely, you might see lesbian undertones, if you're looking for it...that's all i'm saying...)

_Revolutionary Girl Stephanie_

_Stephanie dresses up as a Prince for Halloween and finds her Princess_

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

"Stephanie Michelle Plum," Helen Plum gasped, crossing herself, "What in the world are you dressed in?"

Stephanie smiled broadly at her mother and said, "Well, Mother, I took your idea to dress as royalty to heart!"

"I know you did!" Helen exclaimed, looking at her daughter, "I was thinking maybe as a princess or a queen or duchess, but not this!"

Stephanie's father looked up from the TV, took one look at his daughter and said, "You look nice," before he went back to watching his baseball game.

Stephanie beamed at her father said, "Thank you Daddy, see Mother, even daddy thinks I look good in it!"

"You're dressed as a man!" Helen moaned, looking at her child, "What will the neighbors think!?"

"I'm dressed as a prince, and I don't care what the neighbors think," Stephanie huffed fixing the ornate tassels on her shoulder pads, "I look quite dapper!"

Stephanie stood before her mother dressed in a black suit fit for a prince. It had red trimming, silver buttons and silky white tassels on red shoulder pads. She wore a pair of white gloves and had a sword holster attached to her waist. Helen zeroed in on the holster and asked, "Good lord, is that a real sword?!"

"Indeed it is, It's the sword grandpa gave me after I won the fencing competition last year, I do use it, Mother." Stephanie said with a smile, bowing low to her mother, "Mother, if we're done talking, I have to be going, they're having a Halloween party and I have to be there early."

Stephanie did a quick turn and was out of the house in two steps, making her way to where her best friend Mary Lou lived.

Stephanie's desire to be a prince stemmed from her grandmother and grandfather. They used to read her fairy tales in which the prince saved the damsel in distress. Stephanie had always hated the idea of being helpless and so, she would always see herself as the prince, saving the beautiful princess from danger. Her grandparents encouraged this idea; they signed Stephanie up for fencing lessons, swordsmanship classes, the works. At school everyone called her the Prince, due to her tom boy tendencies. She was adored by all the girls at her school and all the boys envied her. Every year for Halloween, Stephanie wanted to dress up as a prince, but her mother wouldn't allow her. This year, though, her grandparents shipped her a one of a kind outfit fit for a prince. This year, Stephanie Plum was truly a prince.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie you look wonderful!" Mary Lou squealed, looking at her best friend, "Wow, you really do look like a prince; I know your mother wouldn't let you make this outfit, so it must have been Grandma Mazur."

"It sure was," Stephanie said spinning so Mary Lou could see everything, "I can't wait for everyone to see it at the Halloween party!"

"All the girls are going to swarm you," Mary Lou sighed, linking arms with Stephanie, "I should have dressed like a princess, instead of Orphan Annie, you could have been my date!"

"I can still escort you to the party, my dear Orphan," Stephanie said, bowing low, and leading Mary Lou over to her car, "Come on, my dear, and let's go enjoy the festivities."

The drive to the dance hall, in which the party would take place, was a short drive. It was going to be the biggest party of the year, with everyone from Stephanie's school showing up in the best dressed.

Stephanie helped Mary Lou out of the car and together the two walked up the stairs to the festivities. The moment they were inside, Mary Lou squealed, "Oh! Look, it's Lenny and he's a handyman! I'll see you later, Stephanie!"

Stephanie shook her head and asked, "Why would you dress up as a handyman? "Making her way into the middle of the costume party, "Oh well, some people like the normality of it."

Stephanie smiled and greeted everyone around her, making her way over to the punch bowl. She had just poured herself a cup when she heard someone yell out, "Plum!"

Stephanie turned and rolled her eyes, seeing who it was that just called her, "Oh, hello Morelli, you came to the costume party dressed as a football player? Honestly I was expecting a bit more from you, Joe."

"And you came dressed up as a man," Joe Morelli said, looking Stephanie up and down, "Jesus, your mother let you walk out the house like that?!"

"Joe, I'm 16, my mother doesn't have a say as to what I wear anymore, besides, I'm dressed up like a prince, and all the girls love my costume."

"Yeah, well at least I don't cross dress," Joe said with a smirk, "I bet you're out looking for a princess, right, my Prince."

"Oh, then I guess you're applying for job then?" Eddie said, walking over to the two, "Right Morelli? Besides, I can really see you pull off a pink ball gown."

The group around Joe laughed and Joe let loose a string of curses, before he stomped away, blushing dark red. Stephanie turned to Eddie and said, "Nice work, Eddie, I'm sure he won't be messing with me again tonight."

Eddie smiled and said, "No problem, Stephanie, though, you do look spiffy in your prince outfit, maybe you are looking for a princess…"

Eddie leered at Stephanie who blushed and said, "No! I just like being a prince, I like standing up for others and saving those who can't save themselves. That's the job of a prince!"

Eddie nodded his head and said, "Yep, it sure is, though, you can still look for a princess on the side," earning another blush from Stephanie, "Later, I see Terri Gilman dressed as Playboy Bunny, I have to cop a feel."

Stephanie sputtered, watching as Eddie scurried off, over to where Terri stood, "He's going to get whacked by the Mob…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let go of the girl she was dancing with and said, "Okay, I need to take a break, I'm going to sit down, I'll be back to dance with you later, okay, Rebecca?"

"You better," Rebecca pouted, waving at Stephanie, who walked away, "I'll see you soon."

Stephanie wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "I'm going upstairs, it's going to be cooler up there," before she climbed the stairs that went up to the semi dark second floor of the dance hall. Stephanie let out a sigh, sitting down on one of the benches, catching her breath, and closing her eyes. She had just calmed her rapidly beating heart, when the sounds of a woman crying out reached her ears. Stephanie sat up, opening her eyes, looking around, where had that come from?

Stephanie stood up and made her away down the hall, the cry had come from this direction. Stephanie turned a left corner and paused, seeing two people, a man and a young woman, standing in the middle of the hall. The woman was dressed in a ball gown that was a soft cream color, strapless and had gem encrusted patterns on the bodice. The girl was milk chocolate colored with amber eyes that were wide with fear. Her black hair which was up in curls, had fallen in her face from the man gripping her arm and shaking her frame.

"Let me go!" the girl said in a soft voice, looking down at the ground, "I'll scream if you don't!"

"No one will come and save you, not even your little band of kiddies playing as knights and Princes," the man said, pulling the girl closer to him, "Though it was foolish of you to come here alone, my dear Princess, now you will-"

Stephanie heard enough, she ran over to the two and pushed the man away from the girl and exclaimed, "Stay away from her, you scum!"

The man stumbled away, gave Stephanie a look and laughed, standing straight, "Oh, are you playing Prince tonight? Well, I hope you knows what happens when you try to play with the big boys…"

The girl grabbed Stephanie's arm and said, "Please, flee, He'll hurt you if you try to fight him…." watching the man pull out a sword.

Stephanie turned to the girl and said, with a wink, "I got it, he doesn't know who he's playing with," pulling out her sword and turning to the man, "Well, are you going to gloat, or are you going to fight me!"

The man growled and charged at Stephanie who rushed forward, with her own sword raised. She didn't flinch, when the blades clanged loudly together, glinting in the dim light of the hallway. Stephanie back away as the man tried to circle her before charging at her again, his sword gleaming in the dim light. Stephanie let out a yelp as she tripped, falling onto the ground, she barely had time to raise her sword, before the man's sword came flying down, aimed at her head.

"You should have thought about your opponent, before trying to fight me, my Prince," the man mocked Stephanie as she got up, "Go back to playing make believe.'

Stephanie surged forward and swung her sword, hitting the man's raised weapon, "I'm not playing make believe, I am a prince, a prince isn't just a person with power, they have respect for others, they save those you cannot save themselves and want to make the world a better place."

The man let out a grunt as Stephanie faked a dive and he barely had time to protect himself from the deadly blade. Stephanie swung out again and with perfect timing, had the man's sword flying out his hand, and into the air. She caught the flying sword with ease, pointing both deadly blades at the man's neck. The man let out a frustrated sound, before he said, "The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky, my Prince."

Stephanie let out a sound as the lights flickered off for a second and then came back on, revealing that the man had disappeared. Stephanie tucked both swords into the belt of her outfit and turned to the girl behind her and said, "See, piece of cake."

The girl smiled and said, "Indeed, it was, I must thank you, my dear prince, for saving me from my situation."

"How could I not save the princess," Stephanie asked the girl, bowing low before her, "It's only natural that i do, great costume, by the way, you really pulled the princess thing off."

The girl blinked and said with a bright smile, "But I am a princess, I'm Princess of the-"

Stephanie wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and said, "Sweetheart, you don't have to have a back story, I hope you're not one of those girls who take this princess gig seriously."

"Uh…" The girl said as Stephanie led her out the dimly lit hallway and over to the stairs, "I'm not?"

"Excellent!" Stephanie gushed, helping the girl down the stairs, ignoring the looks they were getting, "Now, the princess must join me in a dance, it's only custom for the princess to dance with the prince who saved her."

The girl smiled broadly and said, "If I must, my dear prince."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, grabbed one of her small hands and began to dance with her, the music slow and soft. Stephanie let out a smile and looked around at the crowd that now surrounded them, "We're a hit, Princess, and you pulled the look off well, is this a real gown?"

"Yes, it's made from the finest material ever created," the girl said as they danced, "It was a gift from one of my admirers, I couldn't not wear it, the admirer is also one of my knights, so of course, I'll wear what they gift to me."

"I see, you really must get into this royalty thing," Stephanie said with a smile, earning a confused look from the girl, "tell me, princess, what is your name?"

"My name is Heidi," The girl said, twirling in Stephanie's arms, "And, I am a-"

Heidi yelped as Stephanie dipped her low and her nose found its way to Heidi' neck, "Mmm, you smell like the night sky and something, floral, what is that smell?"

"Night flowers," Heidi said, as Stephanie lifted her up, "I'm Princess-"

"I've never smelt that before, in fact, I've never seen you around school before, do you live in the area?" Stephanie asked, as the two danced "I would have remembered seeing you around school."

"I don't go to school," Heidi said, as she pressed close to Stephanie, "I have tutors and private sessions with professors, I'm a prisoner in my own home, it seems."

"You just need to work up the courage to leave your prison, you don't have to be a prince to have courage."

"You're right, my dear prince," Heidi said with a smile, which faltered as the clock bells began to ring midnight, "Oh dear, I have to go, my Prince, it's midnight, and just like every fairy tale, the princess must leave at midnight."

Heidi gave Stephanie a sad smile and said, slipping a ring off her finger, "here, take this, as a token of my gratitude, I really hope we do meet again, Stephanie Plum, my sweet prince."

Stephanie took the silver, jewel encrusted ring from Heidi saying, "Where are you going?"

"Home, back to my prison," Heidi said, making her way over to the exit, "I hope I have the strength to escape from it, one day, thank you for the kind words."

Stephanie stood still, for a moment, before she raced after Heidi, who had slipped through the front doors of the ball room, and out into the cool fall air. Stephanie pushed the doors open, exclaiming, "Heidi! Wait…."

Stephanie let out a soft sound, seeing no one outside, where could she had gone to so quickly? Stephanie stepped down the front steps of the dance hall, looking around, knowing Heidi had on a large gown and the fact that she wore heels, she couldn't have gone too far. It was like Heidi disappeared into thin air. Stephanie wrapped her fingers around the expensive looking ring she had been given and said, "I will see you again, Heidi, my Princess."

Stephanie turned as a gentle breeze fluttered past her, and Heidi's scent filled the air. Stephanie smiled and said, placing the ring on her finger, "best Halloween ever."

END

(Something different for this Halloween tale. reviews are loved!)


End file.
